The Invisible Sister
by GryffindorGoddess-17
Summary: Jessica Evans, a young girl about to head off to Hogwarts for adventures, she meets the trio and makes good friends with them all. She's not a normal girl, and people realised that once they get on her bad side. She can get a tad violent when needed and is very strong. Follow Jessica Evans through her years at Hogwarts. PART OF A SERIES! It is a rewrite of an older book I wrote.
1. The Kindly Old Man

**Jessica Evans, a young girl about to head off to Hogwarts for adventures, she meets the trio and makes good friends with them all. Follow Jessica Evans through her years at Hogwarts.**

**TITLE COURTESY OF EmpressLupin.**

**I am to complete the entire series following the books.**

**ALL COPYRIGHTS TO JK ROWLING BECAUSE IT WAS ALL HER BRAINS THAT MADE HARRY POTTER UP.**

**I cannot remember the time of the 1990's as much as I used to because I was about six when the first Harry Potter film came out and I can't remember the 1990's which is sad so the dates will be correct but the content won't be. I am sorry but I am WARNING YOU BEFORE I'VE EVEN STARTED.**

**All reviews are welcomed, hate and love all the same. Please review on the story, on what you think, if you like it or not. Also suggest if you have any ideas for the books.**

**I will be deleting the old stories I'm afraid. I have them on a memory stick though, if you want them PM me, thanks for reading and I shall continue with my disclaimers and then continue with the story.**

**Which is a lot better than the old one!**

**I don't own anything except for Jessica, her home and her friends and any other characters I have introduced.**

* * *

**Chapter One - The Kindly Old Man**

_**Jessica's POV**_

I wish I was able to say that I had a nice childhood, where I had everything I wanted but I cannot say that. My name is Jessica Lily Evans and I was brought up in an orphanage in Wales. I don't know who my parents are and the person in charge of the orphanage, Ms Happy told me that I was placed outside the door and left there.

I have bright blue eyes which I can make go wide and play innocence, (_This comes in handy when I want something_.) I have long wavy black hair that reaches the small of my back, I have a fringe that covers a scar above my right eye. It usually gets stares so I've covered it now.

I grew up speaking two languages, one language at home in the orphanage and one at school. It was very confusing when I was a young child but my two best friends helped me a lot, it was a good thing for them to do.

I wish I knew more about my earlier life, I was told that I was dropped off here at the age of one with a letter. I want to read that letter so badly! I want to know about my Mum and Dad and I want to know why I have a lightning shaped scar on my forehead. All I have of my parents is a key, a small key that fits in my hand and it's currently hanging around my neck on some string.

I want to know who I inherited my black hair from, who I got my bright blue eyes, who I got my smarts in school from, I'm the top of the class and I'm not bragging. I have a monthly report written about me because I'm from the orphanage and all kids need a monthly report when they're from the orphanage.

And I seem to be doing well in my classes, my teachers are always happy with me but the other kids in my class kept calling me teacher's pet and geek and nerd and all those American geek names. Course I told them to shut up and got into a fight with them and got into a lot of trouble with the orphanage.

But the kids at school look up to me now and I don't get called all those horrible names. Soon I'm moving schools, I'm going to start Comprehensive school and I can't wait. Though all the girls at the orphanage has said how horrible it was, but I'm looking forwards to making new friends!

But one week before I turned 11 I was sitting in the lobby of the building with a book on music, curled up and hidden in one of my secret places and humming to myself. I saw the man that walked through wearing long robes and half-moon glasses.

He couldn't see me but I could see him as he walked casually towards the main desk which was right next to my hiding place. "Hello, sir." The lady at the desk said, "Good afternoon I wish to see Ms Happy about one of the girls here," He said "Okay sir, do you have an appointment with Ms Happy?" She asked, "Yes, I wrote earlier this week requesting one and she replied confirming today." The man said, "And what's your name sir?" the lady asked. "Professor Dumbledore." The man answered then he smiled as if he knew something and turned towards my hiding spot.

He bent down and I held my breath in. "You know young lady; it's not nice to eavesdrop." Professor Dumbledore said, finding me in my hiding spot. I giggled and shot off up to my room.

_Narrator's POV_

Professor Dumbledore knew it was Jessica from her eyes and her hair and from that smile. He had seen that smile so many times on her Father. He knew this was the Orphanage she lived in as he himself chose it for he had decided her fate. "Mr Dumbledore?" The woman at the desk asked once he sent Jessica away.

"Yes?" "Ms Happy is ready for you." She said, Professor Dumbledore nodded and followed the directions to Ms Happy's office. He saw the young girls playing around the house, smiling at each of them in turn. He reached Ms Happy's office and knocked.

"Come in!" Ms Happy called. Professor Dumbledore went in and closed the door behind him. Ms Happy's room was bright, and did seem happy. There were photos of the girls on the walls, celebrating their achievements, there were two of Jessica, one for her top grades in school for under 10's at a concert and the other for the most prestigious music award. She stood with a violin pressed to her neck and grinning at the camera. Professor Dumbledore recognised her Father's smile in her.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, please sit down!" Ms Happy said, and she did sound happy. "Thank you Ms Happy," Professor Dumbledore said, "My pleasure, sir, tea or coffee?" She said "No thank you," Professor Dumbledore answered. "As I understand from your letter, Professor, that you wish to offer one of my girls a scholarship to your school? But you didn't put which girl, may I ask which one?" Ms Happy asked,

"Oh yes, her name is Jessica Lily Evans," Professor Dumbledore said, "Jessica? Yes, she's a weird one, even though she's very smart, the makings of a genius, but she is very weird, things happen around her all the time. Like when one of our older girls snuck out and then her hair turned green, once she was caught." Ms Happy said. She noticed that Professor Dumbledore did not react.

"Ah, you do not need to worry about that Ms Happy, as you are her care-giver and you have a right to know, it was I who left the letter with her when she was left here ten years ago, I knew her parents and I was there at her birth." He said,

"Are you related to her?" Ms Happy asked, "No I'm afraid not, please, do you still have the letter that was left with her?" "Of course we do, we keep it as records to fall back on." Ms Happy said, she got up and walked to a large selection of filing cabinets. "Would you like to see it?" She asked, "I would, thank you." Professor Dumbledore said.

"_1981… 1981…_" Ms Happy murmured as she searched the cabinets for the right one, "Ah! Here it is, 1981." She said going to it and siding a drawer out, she selected a file and closed the cabinet and came back over to her desk.

"This is Jessica's file, you might as well read it while you're here if you want to offer her a scholarship, I'm going to get a cup of tea, are you sure you don't want any tea or coffee?" Ms Happy asked, as she crossed to her door, "I am fine, thank you for asking," Professor Dumbledore asked, he took hold of Jessica's file and opened the front page.

There was a photo of Jessica in recent years and the letter she was left with, Professor Dumbledore remembered writing this letter, he's written many, and he remembers them all.

_31__st__ October 1981_

_Dear Head of Tregoes Orphanage,_

_This young girl is named Jessica Lily Evans, her birthday is the 31__st__ of July 1980. I am not of any relation to her but I have the duty of ensuring her upbringing, and it is my decision that she is brought up here, her parents were killed earlier today and her brother has been separated from her._

_She is not going to be a normal child, weird and different things will happen to her, and to those around her but please do not treat her differently than to any other child you house. I will offer a small donation to the Orphanage if necessary._

_You must not be alarmed if different things happen to her, as you see, I can only wish that you keep her safe and allow her to call your Orphanage, Home for her life._

_I will be along in ten years or so to meet with her once more, though she will not remember me. _

_But please, keep her safe, thank you,_

_Yours sincerely Albus Dumbledore_

It was not a letter that explained everything. Professor Dumbledore delved deeper into Jessica's file, there was all of her letters from home school, asking about the weird things that happened around her. All of her report letters and comments from her teachers, certificates and awards for her musical and academic achievements.

"I hope you are happy with her file, she has always been a smart child, and she helps the other girls here too. She struggled a bit with speaking English at home but at school they said her Welsh was perfect!" Ms Happy said,

"She can speak two languages at the age of ten?" Professor Dumbledore asked, "Of course, all of my girls do, it's a policy we have, speak Welsh at school and speak English here," Ms Happy explained. "I agree she is a smart child, a very smart child indeed. And has she been top of her class?"

"Many times. Her teachers love her, they say she's a joy to teach, wonderful at everything!" Ms Happy said, "I would like to meet her," "You can, sir, I'll bring her down," Ms Happy said, "Oh no, I would like to see her in her room, I believe it makes the child more comfortable when I give them this letter." Professor Dumbledore said, holding up a think envelope.

"What's in there?" "It tells her who she is," He answered, Ms Happy narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?" "As you are her care-giver, I have to tell you that she is a witch." "A witch? One of those cackling evil things in fairy tales?" Ms Happy scoffed.

"That is the stereotype, most witches are normal when they are at my school, this is where they go and learn to control their powers. For instance, you wouldn't want another child with green hair?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking over at Ms Happy.

"Quite right! I will show you to her room now." Ms Happy said, she went out of the door and Professor Dumbledore followed. "And this is on full scholarship?" "Oh yes!" Professor Dumbledore said, "Good,"

She led Professor Dumbledore to Jessica's room quickly.

_Jessica's POV_

I was lying on my bed, reading my book again and I was singing this time, I was singing a song that my friend Hannah taught me. She's fifteen and she goes to Air Cadets! I want to go! The song she taught me was rude, I can't sing it in front of Ms Happy, she won't be happy then!

It goes like this: _Johnny was a paratrooper in the RAF, Johnny was a paratrooper in the RAF, Johnny was a paratrooper in the RAF, he ain't gunna jump no more…_

It goes on like that and just changes the lyrics. It is rude though, and not meant for my ears, but the beat to it is good, it's the beat of the drums, in time with marching, I've seen Hannah parade on Remembrance Sundays, and I want to join, but I'm too young.

I heard tapping at my door and Ms Happy saying my name and then opening the door. I sat up, put my book down and stopped singing.

"Jessica, there's a nice man here to see you." Ms Happy said, she pushed the door open wider and the man who told me not to eavesdrop was standing there. I jumped up straight away out of manners. "Oh there's no need Jessica." The man said, "Can I speak to her alone?" The man asked.

Ms Happy nodded and left. I sat back down and the man sat on the end of my bed. "Jessica Evans, I'm here to give you this letter." The man said, he drew out of his robes a letter and handed it to me. The envelope felt thick and heavy, it was addressed to me.

_Miss Jessica Evans,  
Room 6,  
3__rd__ Dormitory,  
Tregoes Orphanage,  
Bridgend._

Wow… I thought, I turned the envelope eagerly and saw the wax seal on the back, I looked at it deeply, the seal had a crest in it and it had the same crest above the seal in ink printed on it with _Hogwarts_ above it.

What is Hogwarts? Is it a plant or something? It seemed that this man didn't mind me taking my time. I broke the seal, lifted the flap and brought out a letter. I opened this letter, again it had the same crest and underneath it was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_What is this?_ I thought to myself as I read through quickly, a reason why I have good grades is because I can remember almost everything.

It said my name and address again and then there was more writing:

_Dear Miss Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all books and equipment and your train ticket.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minevra McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Whaaaaaaaaaat? That's on my birthday! Which is a week away!

I looked up at the man. I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?" I asked quite fiercely.

"You have the right to ask that, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come to ask you myself whether you wish to go to this school as you have not lived with your parents." He said, he stood and began pacing.

My head snapped towards him as soon as he said parents, "You will not have known what you are." "I know what I am! I'm a girl!" I said, "That's true Jessica, but you are a witch." He said "Wow." "All those things that you cannot explain, well you have an explanation now."

"So, when Hannah's hair turned green because I was mad at her for sneaking off without me, I did that?" I asked myself. "Yes Jessica." The man answered. "So I am a witch? And if I go to this school then there will be others like me and I'll be able to learn more stuff and practise and control myself? I want to go!" I said quickly.

"That's a good thing to hear, now, you will need to collect your things, I will arrange with Ms Happy for you to go to London with a trusted person, how would you like that?" He asked, "Sir, I would love it!" I grinned. "I knew you would, Jessica." The man said, he started towards the door.

"Bye sir!" I said, "Oh and Jessica, do not tell anyone about this school, or what you are, or what I am. Only say that you have been accepted to a boarding school, do you understand?" He asked, turning back. "Perfectly sir, bye sir!" I said again.

"Goodbye Jessica, see you next week. Oh and remember to wear your necklace. And keep your scar covered." He said then he left. Does he mean the key necklace? I threw myself back on my bed and squealed in happiness. Sophie and Jasmine came running into my room, they're the same age as me and we're almost like sisters.

Sophie is a mad girl with bright auburn hair and freckles to match, her hair is very long, longer than mine, and mine it quite long, but hers looks beautiful when she runs, she has dark brown eyes and pixie ears, she's taller than me by a couple of inches and can speak Welsh with the perfect accent.

Jasmine is a lot calmer and tends to be the responsible one out of us three. She has bright blonde hair and beautiful green eyes, she has normal ears and is smart like me and Sophie, we do our homework together in the library most nights and she has the logic side of things.

"Who was that man, Jessica? Is he your grandfather or something?" Jasmine asked, jumping on my bed. "No he's not, he's a teacher and just offered me a place at his school!" I squealed.

"Lawdy! What school?" Sophie asked, "I don't know, he didn't say!" I said still happy "Lawdy Lawd, you don't know what type but you accepted?" Jasmine asked "Of course I did!" I laughed.

_Narrator's POV_

Of course Jessica would accept the place at  
Hogwarts, she is a powerful witch, and she has an important part in her brother's destiny, except she has never seen her brother. Not since they were one. But she was excited about this opportunity. She's not ready to hear about her parents, nor her brother, she will have to be told at a later date of course, but she is far too young to try and understand her fate just yet.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my story, I am aiming to update about once a week. I will try to update on Tuesdays but if I don't then it should be on a Saturday or a Sunday.**

**Please reviews people! :D**

**Also if you have some ideas slap them in a review and tell me, and I'm considering having some more OCs added in, if you want to include an OC into my story then in a review tell me the name of the character, age, House, personalities, any ships etc...**

**Thanks!**


	2. Learning Something New Everyday

**Thank you to those that reviewed on the first new chapter! THANKS! And to those that viewed the story and didn't review, still thanks!**

******I don't own anything except for Jessica, her home and her friends and any other characters I have introduced that have been from my own imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Learning Something New Everyday.**

_Jessica's POV_

**_Next week._**

I am so ready! Ms Happy has brought me to a train station in Bridgend and I caught the train with Ms Happy to Cardiff where a train waits to take me to _London._ All through the journey from Bridgend to Cardiff Ms Happy muttered and complained about leaving me at Cardiff.

There will be someone meeting me there. Ms Happy waited with me at the platform where I was supposed to meet this person. A man who wore a shabby suit walked up to us quickly, as if he was in a hurry, he had a kind face though, a trusted face, and I swear I've seen that face before.

"Jessica, how lovely to meet you, my name is Remus Lupin and Professor Dumbledore sent me. Unfortunately he could make today so he asked me if I could come today. There's no need to worry about Jessica for today, Ms, I will take good care of her, you can be assured of that." The man said shaking my hand. He shook Ms Happy's hand too and then she left.

"This all must be a shock for you, Jessica. Finding out what you are at such a late age," Mr Lupin said. We got on the train and Mr Lupin told me that he was only escorting me to meet someone else and that he'd meet me again and bring me back to Cardiff, he wouldn't actually be taking me shopping. I fell asleep on the train and woke up when we got to London, seeing as I had an early rise that morning. I had a feeling that I've seen this man before. Somewhere deep inside my mind, this memory was stored and my mind was trying to awake the memory.

Mr Lupin led me away from the station and up a couple of streets and finally pulled me into a small dark pub. He sat me down in a corner and waited with me. He finally stood up and walked away from me towards a large man and a boy. He said something and disappeared.

I heard people around me muttering _"Harry Potter, he's Harry Potter!_" I wonder who Harry Potter is? Maybe I should ask Mr Lupin? The huge man gestured for me to join them, then he led me and the boy through the pub until we left the back door and faced a wall.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, this is Harry Potter, Harry this is Jessica Evans." The man said, I guess I should be calling him Hagrid now… I shook hands with Harry and immediately liked him.

I saw a bit of myself in him, which is why I liked him and I knew we would become great friends. Hagrid turned to the wall and pulled out a slightly dim pink umbrella. He tapped the wall three times and then the wall seemed to pull back on its self.

I watched with complete amazement and I think Harry did too. And then I saw the most amazing place ever. It was crowded, the shops looked tiny and wack, but it looked amazeballs!

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said, we stepped through the new archway and walked down the street, there were so many amazing shops to look at, a potions shop, a wand shop, a _broom_ shop. "We need ter get yer money first, so we're going to Gringotts." Hagrid said, leading Harry and I down the alley.

I didn't know this Harry boy, he kept sneaking me glances. We passed a shop which was named Eeylops Owl Emporium and my mouth dropped open, I love animals! Along with instruments they're my first love! I want to go into that shop, I'll ask Hagrid once we've got our money.

We continued down the alley until we walked up to a very large building, it is a white building and this building seemed to reach the skies. We walked up to the building, "Yeah that's a goblin." Hagrid said, his words brought my attention to the small person wearing scarlet and gold standing by the doors.

Goblins seem to have pointy limbs, with a pointed beard too. We walked through the doors and I gasped once we were inside. It was a very beautiful inside. Though there were so many goblins inside, they were each weighing some coins, not the usual coins I see like 50p, 10p, 20p and 5p. but the coins were gold, silver and bronze.

Hagrid walked up to one of the desks and Harry and I followed. "We've come ter take some money outta Harry Potter's and Jessica Evans' safes." Hagrid said, "Do they have their keys?" the goblin asked, peering over the podium at us.

"Er, yeah." Hagrid said digging in his pockets and pulling out a small key, one that I've seen every day, one that's currently poking out of my t-shirt. I pulled my necklace off. "Is this my key?" I asked. Hagrid nodded and turned back to the goblin.

"An' I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore… it's about You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which." Hagrid said, the goblin took the letter and read through it. "Very well." The goblin said handing the letter back to Hagrid.

"I will have someone take you down to the vaults. Griphook!" The goblin called. Another goblin came over to us, I presumed he is named Griphook. He led us down a series of corridors.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which?" Harry asked, "Can't tell yeh that. It's very secret Hogwarts business." Hagrid said, "What is Hogwarts like Hagrid?" I asked

"It's brilliant, Jessica, you'll love it, your parents did-oh shouldn't have said that." Hagrid said, he had my attention now! "You knew my parents? What were they like!" I said "I'm not the person for you to ask that Jessica," Hagrid said, that downed my mood slightly and I saw Harry watching me again.

We got led to a cart and we got in, then it picked up speed as we hurtled through loads of caves. It reminded me of a ride that was in Porthcawl fair and I didn't like it but today I did. We stopped and Griphook climbed out, Harry and Hagrid climbed out and I followed.

I saw this vault was numbered 687. Griphook took Harry's key and opened the vault, inside was practically mountains of gold coins, towers and towers of silver coins and piles of bronze coins. "And it's all yours." Hagrid said to Harry.

His eyes widened as Harry took in the sight of all that money, "This is incredible." Harry whispered. Hagrid piled some of the money into a bag for Harry and then Griphook closed the vault and crossed to a vault next door, which was the number 688 and asked for my key.

I took the necklace off again and handed it over. Griphook slipped the key in and turned the key and opened the vault, so this is my vault…

I peered inside and gasped loudly, inside was the same as Harry's. There were mountains of gold coins, towers of silver coins and piles of bronze coins. "Wow…. Is all of this mine? Where did it all come from?" I asked.

"Your parents left this for you; you're in the same boat as Harry." Hagrid said, producing another bag and handed it to me so I can scoop some money into it. Hagrid helped and then we left. I got my necklace back and I shoved it around my neck.

We got back in the chart and went down again on another rollercoaster ride. We went even deeper down to the vault where Hagrid didn't say the number. I couldn't see a number but Harry and I had to stay in the cart.

Finally we sped back towards the building, we left with our money to the world again. "Best get yeh uniform firs'." Hagrid said, pointing at a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "I'll be around." Hagrid said, Harry and I looked at each other then started towards Madam Malkin's.

"Wow this is all so new." I said quietly, "Yeah, you didn't know either?" Harry asked, "No, a teacher came to visit me and he told me that I am a witch. He said his name was Albus Dumbledore. And he was the Headmaster." I said, "Wow, Hagrid came and told me. Shocked my family though." Harry said, and then he told me a story about how he was told.

I laughed when Harry told me about Hagrid walking into the hut. "It was so scary, and funny at the same time! My cousin Dudley was so scared, and - when my Uncle and Auntie said that I'm not going to Hogwarts, Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail! Don't tell anyone though, Hagrid is not supposed to do magic." Harry said as we entered the shop.

"I wonder why?" I asked, "He wouldn't tell me." Harry answered, "Hello dears, Hogwarts?" A woman who seemed to be Madam Malkin asked, we both nodded, "Got the lot here, a boy is being fitted now, dears." Madam Malkin said, she led Harry and I to the back of the shop where a young blonde boy was being fitted.

"Who's first dears?" Madam Malkin asked as the blonde boy eyed Harry and I. "Girls first." Harry said, so I stood on the stool in front of Madam Malkin and she began measuring me up and pulled a black robe on me. She began pinning bits to me.

"Hello, Hogwarts?" The boy asked, "Yes, we both are." Harry said,

"My Father is next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to look at the racing brooms. I don't see why First Years can't have their own brooms. I'll get Father to buy one for me and smuggle it in somehow." The boy was saying,

"Have you got your own brooms?" The boy asked, looking at each of us. "No." Harry and I said together. Why would I need a broom?! Their for sweeping aren't they? "Play Quidditch at all?" "No." Harry and I said together again. What the hell is Quidditch?!

"_I _do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say I agree. Do you two know which Houses you'll be in?" The boy asked. "No." Harry and I said together again, we seem to be doing this a lot. Houses, what is this kid on about?!

"Well no one really knows until they get there do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all of my family has been placed in Slytherin. But imagine being placed in Hufflepuff!" the boy said, Harry 'Mhm'ed. "What Houses were your parents put in?" The boy asked me.

"I don't know," I replied, "Didn't they tell you?" "I'm sure they would have, if I knew where they were." I said, _Or who they were. _The boy gave me a funny look. "I don't know who my parents are. I was left at an orphanage in Wales when I was one year old. All I have of them is a key to a vault at Gringotts." I said truthfully.

"So they must have been magic," "I think so…" I said, "There you go dear, you're done." Madam Malkin said to me. Harry jumped up on the stool and got measured. The boy stayed silent until he asked the same question to Harry, I found out Harry's parents are dead.

Then the boy went on saying how witches and wizards from Muggle families, whatever Muggles are should not be allowed at Hogwarts. Finally we left Madam Malkin's with our robes in hand and met Hagrid outside.

We stopped in a shop that sold parchment and quills and I bought a beautiful eagle feather quill which the shop owner promised the best handwriting and some ink. "Hagrid what's Quidditch?" Harry asked, funnily enough that's what I was thinking. "Blimey, I keep forgettin' how much you actually know about our world." Hagrid said,

"Don't make me feel worse," Harry said and then together we explained about the boy in the shop. "And what is Quidditch?" I asked finally. "It's our sport; it's like – like football in the Muggle world. Everyone follows Quidditch – played up in the air on broomsticks and there are four balls. – it's hard to explain the rules." Hagrid said,

"So what are Muggles?" I asked "They're none magic folk, like those people at the Orphanage." Hagrid said, "And aren't broomsticks things where you sweep the floor with?" I asked, "In the Muggle World yeh, but in our world they're used to fly on." Hagrid explained.

"What are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Harry asked, wow we're bombarding Hagrid today! "School Houses, there's four, of them." Hagrid said, "I bet I'm in Hufflepuff." Harry said,

"Nah! I reckon you'd be in Gryffindor! Yeh'll like yeh Mum and Dad! And I reckon Jessica will be in Ravenclaw, or she could be in Gryffindor too, yeh'll like your mum and dad too- I did it again, I shouldn't have said anything!" Hagrid said. I looked down at the shopping letter Harry pulled out, we each needed to buy:

_Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_All students require the following items to attend Hogwarts. You already have your uniform, but you will need to buy everything else on your list, including one pet. You will get your wand later, so no need to look for this yet._

_Uniform:_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)__One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__One pair of protected gloves (dragon hide or similar)__One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books:_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk__A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot__Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling__A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore__Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander__The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 wand (you will collect this last)__1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__1 set glass phials or crystal phials__1 telescope__1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring_

_an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_Parents are reminded that first-years are not allowed their own broomsticks_

In silence we entered a shop called Flourish and Blotts to buy our books, and there's loads of them! The shop held a large variety of books, of different sizes and genres though it was mostly school books and household books there were no novels but these books looked interesting, I peered through a couple of them, amazed at them.

Hagrid held most of mine for me, and I kept thanking him, there were so many books First Years had to bring, I just couldn't hold them all, we had to buy a pair of protective gloves, a pewter, standard size 2 cauldron, one set of glass of glass phials, one telescope and one set of brass scales. The rest of my books slid into my cauldron perfectly.

We went into the Apothecary and bought some basic Potions supplies. We left and Hagrid looked at the shopping list. "Just yet wand left. Oh yeah, your birthday presents. Yeh both 11 now." Hagrid said. "We have the same birthday?" Harry and I asked at the same time. "Course yeh do! What do yeh want?" "Oh, Hagrid…" I said "You don't have to…" Harry finished.

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer both an animal. Not a toad, they went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at – an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yeh both an owl. They're dead useful, carry yer letters an' everything." Hagrid said, he led Harry and I into Eeylops Owl Emporium and we didn't leave until Harry and I held an owl cage each, he had a snowy white owl and I had a black owl with a spot of white under her right wing. The shop owner said that they were both from the same parliament. Sort of like dogs and litters.

Harry and I kept saying thank you, Hagrid is a very nice man, we then went into Ollivanders. It was a narrow shop that was dark and filled to the brim with long boxes. Hagrid stayed outside with our things while Harry and I continued on into the shop and to the till.

"Good afternoon." A soft voice said, Harry and I jumped, I saw the old man standing in front of us, it's like he turned up out of thin air. "Hello." Harry said,

"Ah yes, yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your Father, on the other hand favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your Father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course. And that's where…" the man who I am presuming is Mr Ollivander said,

"Well now Mr Potter, let me see." Mr Ollivander said, he pulled some tape out of his pocket and asked: "Which is your wand arm?" "Er. I'm right handed." Harry said, "Hold out your arm. That's it." Harry got measured from shoulder to finger, to wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor and knee to armpit and then around his head.

Mr Ollivander must have a great memory to keep all those measurements. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magic substance. Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Mr Ollivander said moving towards me,

"Which is your wand arm?" He asked me, I lifted my right, "I'm right handed too." I said, Mr Ollivander began the same measurement taking measures as he did with Harry, well the tape did but Mr Ollivander was searching the shelves.

"Try this one." He said to Harry, offering a long box to him. Then Mr Ollivander crossed to me and took the tape from measuring me and went into the back of the shop and brought out a box for me. "Try this one Miss Evans," Mr Ollivander said, he turned to Harry,

"Beech wood and dragon heartstring core, nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and wave it." Mr Ollivander said, then he turned to me,

"Vine with unicorn hair, 12 inches, flexible." He said, I watched as Harry waved the wand in his hand and nothing happened but Mr Ollivander snatched the wand out of Harry's hand, "No! No!" Mr Ollivander said and he rushed to get another wand.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches, quite whippy." Mr Ollivander said handing another wand to Harry. I began to wave my wand but then Mr Ollivander pulled the wand out of my hand. Swiftly he placed another in my hand.

"Walnut and phoenix feather, 10 inches, swishy." He said, I waved the wand and something happened, something inside me felt warm and it felt right, it was as if it was just me and this wand in the world. It felt right, it felt wonderful. It was like we were connected!

"That's it! Wonderful!" Mr Ollivander said, but he seemed like he was holding out on something, Harry had to try out three other wands until Mr Ollivander found Harry a holly wood, phoenix core, 11 inches and nice and supple.

This is the wand for Harry, Mr Ollivander's reaction told me that, and the feeling I got when Harry touched the wand also told me that. "Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious." Mr Ollivander said as he took the wands back off us and wrapped them up.

"Sorry, what's curious?" Harry asked, "I remember each wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand is also in Miss Evans' wand," Mr Ollivander said, I turned my head to his and my mouth gaped open.

"And the Phoenix gave three feathers. One in your wand, Mr Potter, one in your wand, Miss Evans and one in the wand that gave you that scar Mr Potter." Mr Ollivander said, "What scar?" I asked after a moment's pause, Harry looked over,

"This one." He said, he lifted his fringe and I saw the scar that I see every morning on my own head. My hand flew to mine. "What's the matter Jessica?" Harry asked, he dropped his hand, "I have the exact same scar!" I said pushing up my fringe.

Harry gaped but Mr Ollivander's eyes widened. "You mustn't tell anyone! People believe you to be dead, there would be an uproar in the wizarding world, Miss Evans when you get the chance, speak to Professor Dumbledore, I beg you. Before you say anything," Mr Ollivander said, I nodded,

"I-I will." I said, Harry and I paid for our wands and then we left the shop. "That was whack." I said. Hagrid led us back down Diagon Alley with all of our purchases and back into the Leaky Cauldron where Mr Lupin was waiting for me.

Hagrid placed my purchases on the table in front of Mr Lupin. "I'll see yeh at Hogwarts Jessica." Hagrid said, "Bye Jessica," Harry said, "Bye Harry." I said with a small wave. Hagrid and Harry quickly left and Mr Lupin picked up my purchases and we left the Leaky Cauldron.

We made our way to Paddington Station and caught a train to Cardiff. Our carriage was empty which is lucky because my owl, I've named her Pepero, is making a lot of noise until she found a comfy place in her cage and settled down. "Mr Lupin, do you know why Harry Potter and I have the same scar?" I asked in my straight forward way.

Mr Lupin turned to face me with shock plastered across his face. "It's just that Mr Ollivander said that I should ask Professor Dumbledore and I thought you'd know. I feel as though I've seen you before, it's like a very distant memory." I continued. "You know about Harry's scar?" Mr Lupin asked. I nodded.

Mr Lupin reached into his jacket and pulled out a newspaper, he flicked to a page near the front and handed the page to me. "Read this article." He said, I looked at the article he pointed out:

_POTTERETTE ALIVE?_

_After months of looking for, one of our reporters has sighted her. He found her living in a large home in Scotland. She has been living there ever since the incident at Godric's Hollow ten years ago._

_The said reporter did not dare go and see her as, in his words, 'Those Muggles look petrifying!_

_Will she be going to Hogwarts this fall? Hopefully she will! Her brother Potter has been living with Muggles in a Muggle neighbourhood in Surrey, who knows if he will find his sister. _

_It is said the girl has her James Potter's eyes and Lily Potter's hair, that's what we were told by Bathilda Bagshot a couple of months ago._

_The Long Lost Potter Twin _is_ still alive._

I read over the article again. _Potterette_? _The Long Lost Potter Twin_? "So… my name should really be Jessica Potter?" I asked. "Yes, you are. I'm not exactly the right person to tell you all this but did Mr Ollivander tell you not to tell anyone about this?" Mr Lupin asked. I nodded.

"Well, listen to him, there would be an uproar. People will be clamouring for your attention, they will be bugging you for many years. Talk to Professor Dumbledore and everything will be fine." Mr Lupin said.

We finally pulled up in Cardiff Station and we got off the train and to where Ms Happy is meeting me. Mr Lupin handed her the things he was carrying, nodded, wished us well and was gone. "Well I hope you had a lovely day Jessica but you must be quicker, it's getting dark! And why have you got an _owl_?" Ms Happy murmured as we made our way onto a train to Bridgend.

"Yes Ms Happy, it was wonderful! I loved it. They said I could bring a pet and the person who looked after me today gave her to me as a birthday present!" I said, "Good, now please, I had to go help at a playgroup today so please be quiet…" Ms Happy said so I was. I stayed quiet and lugged all my new belongings, including Pepero, up to my room where I found a large black trunk. I stepped over to the trunk and dropped all of my purchases on my bed.

"Oh Lawd. What the hell is this?" I asked myself, I popped open the trunk and inside was a note, all folded up neatly. I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_I believe you need something to carry all of your things._

_This trunk is yours forever, use it well._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Wow, so this trunk is now mine? Wowzer! I grinned. I took the wrappings off my new purchases. I started by placing all of my books in at the bottom, just to hide them and I noticed that there was a lock on the trunk.

I don't know how to lock it but I packed in my robes, my cauldron, all my potions supplies, my robes, my wand and my money. Then I closed the trunk and sat back on my bed. This is happening. Then all of a sudden there was knocking at the door, at first I thought it was Ms Happy or one of the other carers but then I heard giggling.

"Come in girls!" I laughed and in came Sophie and Jasmine like rockets. "How was your trip?" "Where did you go?" "What did you do?" They asked, "Well, it was great! I went to LONDON!" I squealed, "Oh LAWDY! Did you go see Big Ben?" "Did you see Buckingham Palace?" "Did you go see the London Eye?" the girls asked.

"No, but let's just say it was a fun trip!" I said, the girls laughed and told me about their day. They went to visit a college in Pencoed which has animals there and they wanted to tell me all about it so I let them. It was rather interesting. They noticed Pepero and chatted about her happily.

"Who gave you this owl? She's brydferth!" Jasmine said, gazing at Pepero dreamily. **(Brydferth means beautiful in Welsh) **"I agree she is beautiful!" Sophie grinned, "A new friend of mine, she's a birthday present," I said in an equal dreamy voice.

"Oh Jessica, do you think we forgot! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! PEN-BLWYDD HAPUS I TI, PEN-BLWYDD HAPUS I TI, PEN-BLWYDD HAPUS ANNWYL JESSICA! PEN-BLWYDD HAPUS I CHI!" They sang together. **(The bits in weird language is just the song happy birthday sung in Welsh :) ) **

I grinned, "Thank you girls!" I laughed. Then they ran out and ran back in with presents. Sophie handed hers to me first. I opened the present wrapped in a purple tissue paper and grinned when I saw a guitar pick, she knows my deep dark secret.

I love collecting guitar picks, old vintage ones though! The news ones are mostly cheap plastic. I have a small collection of ten and I wanna make it bigger, well eleven now… hey I'm eleven now too! Then Jasmine gave me hers, also wrapped in purple tissue paper, it was a white book with nothing written on the cover or inside.

"It's a book for you to use for whatever you want, a diary, a music book, whatever! I know you like song writing and making up your own lyrics so I thought you can us it for whatever you like," She grinned. I love my best friends. We went down to dinner where a large feast was, with a cake. And it's for my birthday! We ate our dinner then the lights were dimmed and the candles on the cake was lit.

Then a chorus of Happy birthday in Welsh went around the room: "Pen-blywdd hapus I ti, pen-blwydd hapus I ti, pen-blwydd hapus annwyl Jessica, pen-blwydd hapus I chi!" Then I had a present of Ms Happy. It was a group present of a three new outfits. **(Again it's the Welsh version of Happy Birthday!)**

There was a pink long sleeved shirt, a black skirt that looked like the ones I used to wear to Primary and black daps.

Also there was black jeans, red daps, a white long sleeved top, a purple tank top and purple daps. I grinned and thanked everyone and then went to bed. Today was a very long day.

* * *

**And I thank you all once more, please favourite/follow/review!**

**Next update will be on Saturday or Tuesday next week!**

**I'm sorry if I have confused anyone with the Welsh in this story!**


	3. Heading for the Hogwarts Express

**You would not believe how busy I have been :(over the last week. I've missed updating!**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Heading for the Hogwarts Express**

_Narrator's POV_

Summer passed very quickly for Jessica, though she was very busy with her friends she managed to buy some cream shirts and black trousers, blacks skirts, tights, socks and black shoes that would last her out of her pocket money she had earned helping the elderly down the road. Though people kept asking for her to show them her new trunk as they couldn't open it themselves. It seems only Jessica can open it.

This is brilliant for Jessica because the trunk held all of her things for Hogwarts and no one was allowed to see them, even Ms Happy!

She was packed on the last day of August. All ready! It was arranged for a car to come and drive Jessica to King's Cross Station.

_Jessica's POV_

"I don't know why the school doesn't have any stops closer to us, it's too much of a bother to keep this up all the time, thankfully that Professor Dumbledore has provided a car at least. Hopefully this will happen each year, you know you'll be staying at the school for the rest of the holidays except for summer." Ms Happy grumbled.

I was sitting on the stairs outside the Orphanage in the early hours of 1st September, with Pepero in her cage beside me with my trunk and a backpack at my feet when a smallish black car pulled up and a man with coloured skin climbed out. He walked over to me. "Are you Jessica Evans?" He asked, he had a very deep voice and he was wearing blue _robes_!

I nodded eagerly. His facial expressions softened. "My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and I'll be driving you to King's Cross." He said, and that's when Ms Happy came clucking out to wish me goodbye and good luck and to write to me.

Mr Shacklebolt put my things in the trunk and opened the back door for me. I climbed in, amazed at the beautiful car and finally we pulled off. "I warn you Jessica, it's a long ride," Mr Shacklebolt said, "I don't mind! I'm really excited!" I grinned.

"And you have every right to be, Hogwarts is a wonderful school with wonderful teachers, you will love it there Jessica." Mr Shacklebolt said, he explained to me about the four Houses which are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Finally we parked in King's Cross car park and Mr Shacklebolt got my things out of the boot and piled them on a trolley. "Now Jessica, I want you to go into King's Cross Station and find Platform 9 and 10, there you'll see Platform 9 ¾ and you run through the wall." Mr Shacklebolt said.

"I-er run through the wall?" I ask, "Yes, don't worry, it's charmed so you won't hurt yourself. I've got to leave now, you'll be fine, just don't ask the Muggles where Platform 9 ¾ is, they'll think you've gone crazy." Mr Shacklebolt said, I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Mr Shacklebolt." I said taking hold of my trolley holding the trunk, my backpack and Pepero in her cage. "It's my pleasure, Jessica, have a wonderful year." Mr Shacklebolt said, I nodded and pushed my trolley into King's Cross.

It was bustling with people on everyday business, people talking in groups, people chatting on their phones, one woman was yelling at someone at the other end of the phone line about getting a date wrong. There was a group of kids dressed in a red uniform, on a school trip apparently, this early?

I was lost, I don't know my way around King's Cross, I only know my way around Cardiff and Bridgend train statios because they're the only train stations I go to! I looked around and I saw a woman, she had red hair and it was frizzy. She also had five children with her, though three looked older than me. They were all but one was pushing trolleys with trunks like mine and one of them had an owl.

I guessed these were going to Hogwarts too, so I followed them. "Excuse me Miss, can you help me? I-I don't know where I'm going." I asked as I got closer. The five children turned to face me and the mother smiled heartily. "Of course dear, come along." She said in her kind voice, the party started moving again through King's Cross.

Her voice sounds so motherly, something I never heard before. Ms Happy has a tone that says not to be messed with you see.

Two of the red headed children kept glancing at me. They were twins, they looked like they could be a good laugh, then fell into step beside me. "So I'm guessing from your lack of knowledge of the station-" One boy said. "And being completely tiny-" His twin said, "That you're a First Year." His twin finished.

I laughed slightly, "If you mean a First Year means that I've been thrown into a school that I have no idea what to do then yeah. I guess I am. And besides, being completely tiny does not mean I am as young as I look. You two are just ginormously tall." I said with my cheeky grin, "Fred, this girl is smart and witty! She's brave too, very brave!" one said, "She'll be in our House for sure." His twin said. From then on I could tell them twins apart. Not that I knew their names.

"Packed with Muggles of course…" the mother was saying, "I'm Fred Weasley, and he's George." The twin said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Jessica Evans," I said happily. "We're Third Year Gryffindors, in fact all of our family has been in Gryffindor, and Ron here is hoping to get into Gryffindor aren't you, Ronnie?" George asked, scooting up closer to the smallest boy.

"Stop calling me Ronnie!" The youngest boy said. We all stopped in front of a wall. "Alright Percy you go first." The mother said, the oldest boy who hadn't said anything, walked towards the wall and then run at it and no one except us even noticed!

"Fred you next." The mother said, looking at the boy who said I was going to be in his House. "He's not Fred I am!" George said, I laughed inwardly, told you I could tell them apart! "Oh sorry George," the woman said, Fred, now George walked towards the charmed wall. "I'm only joking I am Fred." Fred said, he ran towards the wall and disappeared after his brother.

George ran after Fred and was gone too. Those twins could become very good friends of mine. "Excuse me," A boy said behind us, I turned my head and saw Harry. I grinned. "Hello dear, first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too, and…?" The woman asked looking at me. "Jessica." I supplied.

"And Jessica," the woman said, "Yes, the thing is- this thing is, I don't know how to-" Harry said "How to get onto the platform?" the woman said, Harry nodded. "Me neither," I said kindly. Harry smiled at me.

"Not to worry, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared, you won't crash into the wall. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous, go on, Jessica?" The woman asked,

I nodded and took hold of my trolley in a more controlling way and took a running start at the wall. I wasn't scared that I would run into the wall and crash as I trusted this woman. And I saw three boys do that already.

I merged through the wall and turned a corner, there I met a large red steam train that looked beautiful in its own way. There were kids milling about, tall kids, short kids. Parents too. Also there were people wearing a uniform that's the same colour red as the train.

These people seemed to take trolleys off people and put the contents on the train. One tall man came up to me and did the same. I took my backpack and let him take the trolley. "Be good Pepero." I said, letting her nip my finger softly before walking away.

As I was walking I accidently walked into a boy about my age. "Oh sorry," I said, putting my hands up in surrender but his cold grey eyes glared at me, the same for his parents. There's no question about where he got _his_ eyes and _his_ hair. I said sorry once more and walked away with my head held high.

They seemed like people who looked down their noses at everyone, even their own family.

I stepped onto the train about halfway up and began a search for an empty compartment, which seemed to be impossible. All the older kids looked down at me. It was weird to be here, everyone seemed to know someone and I knew no one. I wanted Sophie and Jasmine, and even Hannah!

"Oi you!" A boy yelled, I didn't think he was talking to me so I kept on walking but a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Ow!" I snapped, ready to defend myself. You don't grow up in an orphanage without knowing to defend yourself of course fighting is discouraged…

"Well listen when I call you!" The person who practically pulled my arm off said. "Oh it was you who said 'Oi you' was it? Sorry, I don't listen to that. I have a name." I said in my sassy voice. "You're the girl from Madam Malkin's aren't you? You didn't know your parents." The boy said.

"No I don't know who they are." I said shortly. "My name is Draco Malfoy." The boy said offering his hand. I looked down at his hand and back up at his face. Then I shook hands with him. "And I'm Jessica Evans." I replied.

Draco smiled, "You're not from England are you? Your accent… it's…" Draco trailed off. "Unusual?" I asked, "Yeah…" Draco nodded, "I'm from Wales." I said, "Oh, that's why you got the accent, do you speak Welsh?" Draco said

"Yeah, I'm bilingual, I know Welsh and English." "Speak some for me then." "Nah, no thanks." I said. Draco's eyebrows shot up. Obviously he's not been used to people saying no…

"Excuse me?" He said, "Look, you seem like the sort of kid that has had everything in life, so you gotta get used to being told no… cause, no. I'm not gunna speak Welsh." I said, then I saw in the corner of my eye Harry going into a compartment. "I'll see you around Draco." I said brushing past him and following Harry.

"Harry!" I smiled when I entered the compartment that Harry was in. "Jessica!" He said, he looked relieved.

"I know how you feel Harry, someone I know right?" I asked sitting down opposite him. "Yeah, it's like I don't know anyone at all here except for you!" Harry replied, "Ah that'll change! We'll have loads of friends soon! So how did you get here?" I asked, "My uncle brought me, remember the incident I told you about-the uh, tail on my cousin? Well they came up to London to fix it and I got a lift. What about you?" Harry asked,

"Someone named Kingsley Shacklebolt drove me down." I said, "What does he do?" "He works at the Ministry or something, whatever that is!" I said. Out of the window we saw the red headed woman and her children.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." The mother was saying rubbing at Ron's nose. Ron was trying to get away from her. "_Mum, _-geroff." He moaned. "Aaah has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" Fred was saying,

I can tell those twins apart, even though they are completely identical but I can tell them apart. "Shut up." Ron said to Fred. "Where's Percy?" The mother asked. "He's coming now." George said, I really don't know how but I can tell them apart.

The boy who was silent when I joined them must be called Percy as he walked up confidently. He was wearing Hogwart's robes with a shiny red and gold with a _P _on it pinned to his chest. "Can't stay long Mother, I'm up front, the prefects have two compartments to themselves-" Percy began.

"Oh, you're a _prefect_ are you Percy? You should have said! We had no idea." George said with a surprised tone. "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it… once-"

"Or twice-"  
"A minute-"  
"All summer-" The twins said.

"Oh shut up." Percy said "How come Percy gets new robes anyway?" Fred asked, "Because he's a prefect. All right dear, well, have a good term-send me an owl when you get there." The mother said, she kissed Percy on his cheek and he left.

She turned back to the other kids. "Now you two – this year, you better behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never done that." Fred said, "Great idea though, thanks Mum!" George finished.

"Those twins are too funny!" I said quietly. "It's not funny. And you must look after Ron." Their mother said, "Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." Fred said teasingly. "Shut up." Ron said once more.

"Hey Mum, guess who we met on the train?" Fred asked, "Yeah, you know the black haired boy who asked for help? Know who he is?" George continued, "Who?" Their mother asked, "_Harry Potter_!" They said together.

My eyes widened and I glanced over at Harry who leant back in his seat. "Oh Mum! Can I go on and see him? Mum oh please…." The little girl said, she's not much younger than me actually. "You've already seen him Ginny. And the poor boy isn't something you goggle at you know. How do you know boys?" Their mother asked,

"We saw the scar. Asked him. It's really lightning." Fred said, "Oh poor boy, no wonder he was alone. Oh I often wonder about his sister, poor boy growing up without her." The mother said, this time it's Harry's eyes that widened. _Sister?!_ The word rang through my head.

I shared a look with Harry and we both had the same worried look etched upon our faces.

"Do you think he remembers if he had a sister? Or what You-Know-Who looks like?" Fred asked, "I forbid you to ask him that Fred! Don't you dare. As though he needs reminding on his first day of school!" the mother said.

"All right keep your hair on." Fred said. The whistle sounded then. "Hurry up!" their mother said. She herded the three boys onto the train. Then they leaned out so she could kiss them goodbye.

"Don't worry Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." Fred said, "We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." George said, "George!" Their mother said, "Only joking Mum!" George laughed, the train moved forwards and we were on our way to Hogwarts!

The little girl called Ginny began running and waving to keep up with the train but stopped running and just waving when the train was moving too fast for her. "We're actually going to Hogwarts! Almost a full year away from my family!" Harry said happily.

"Almost a full year away from the carers and special reports on how I'm doing." I laughed. The door opened and Ron poked his head in. "Anyone sitting there?" Ron asked "Everywhere else is full." He finished. "Seat's free." I smiled. "Hello again Jessica." Ron said,

"Hiya." I grinned. Ron couldn't look at Harry. "Hey Ron," A boy said, it was Fred. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train, Lee Jordan has got a giant tarantula down there." Fred said, _wow_. I thought.

Harry snuck a look at me then back at the twins. "Well hello again, Jessica!" George smiled. "Fancy seeing you here!" Fred said, "Well, I knew Harry already from meeting him at Diagon Alley." I said, but Fred and George were staring at me thoroughly. "What?" I asked

"You look an awful lot like Harry." Fred said simply. My stomach dropped. _How can they already know?_

"D-do I?" I asked shakily. "Is your name really Jessica Evans?" George asked, "Yeah it is. It's the name I was given when I was at the Orphanage." I said, "What's an orphan-what?" Fred asked, "Orphanage. It's where children, like myself. Have no parents or guardians to be looked after." I said, "Oh." Fred said.

"I don't know who my parents are, whether they were magical or not. When I was one I was left at the Orphanage with a letter and a key. The letter has been destroyed as far as I know and it just said about my name." I said, "So you don't know about the Potters? Do you Harry?" George asked, both of us shook our heads. "No." We both said simply. We gotta stop doing that.

"Is there a story involved?" I asked, "Yeah," Fred and George said together. "Well tell us then." Harry said, "Alright." Fred said and George began. They sat down, George beside me and Fred beside Ron. "When the Potters were in hiding, they had to be because You-Know-Who was after them, they had two kids, Harry," George said pointing at Harry. "And a girl called Jessica."

"They were identical twins like George and I, and when You-Know-Who killed James Potter and Lily Potter he went for Harry and Jessica. But they survived. And then when someone was sent to get Harry and Jessica, she wasn't there." Fred said,

"So there's been a mystery for ten years about whether Jessica Lily Potter is still alive and where she is." George said, my stomach dropped once more when he said Lily, that's _my _middle name! I inhaled sharply at that point.

"The _Daily Prophet _has been writing about her loads, they said that she has her Father's eyes and Mother's hair. But you look so much like Harry." Fred said. "So you guys think it's me?" I asked looking at Fred, George and Ron. "Don't look at me!" Ron said. "Well yeah. I mean, your name is Jessica, you look like Harry and I bet your middle name is Lily." George said, "But does she have the scar?" Fred asked, "What scar?" I asked,

"The same one as me." Harry said talking for the first time. It dawned on me. I nodded slowly. "Yeah I do." I said lifting my fringe. The three red heads gaped at my forehead.

"So you are a Potter…" Fred muttered. "Well I don't know. I was told to go see Professor Dumbledore by Mr Ollivander." I said. "Whoa…" Ron whispered.

"Fred we helped solve a mystery!" George cheered. "But you can't tell anyone!" I said loudly. "Are you always a downer?" Fred asked, "No, but I'm just listening to what I've been told." I said. "Alright, if anyone in this compartment tells anyone Jessica's secret, they will not live to see the End of Year Feast." Fred said sincerely.

"Agreed. Because I will be the ones enforcing this rule." I said followed by Ron, George and Harry. "You're gunna enforce the rule?" Fred asked, "Naww that's so cute!" George cooed. "Yeah I will! You don't grow up where I did without learning how to defend yourself." I said quickly. "Okay, Fred and I are off. See you all later kids." George said, he and Fred stood and left. Then George popped his head back inside. "We'll keep your secret, Jessica." He said before disappearing.

"So you're really Harry and Jessica Potter?" Ron asked, "Seems I am." I said, and Harry nodded. I don't know how to feel about being Harry's sister, he's a nice person but I just don't know how to feel.

"Whoa, I don't know how to feel about having a sister, it, feels weird, I've grown up all my life with mt Aunt and Uncle saying I was an orphan, that all of my Mum and Dad was killed in a car crash, they never mentioned I had a sister, and I've always wished for someone, that I could talk to." Harry said, his eyes found mine.

"I feel the same, I have two close friends, sure their like sisters, but you're something connected to my parents." I said, "So my brothers did uncover a mystery?" Ron asked, he was half smiling and looked half confused. "I guess they did!" Harry and I said together,

"Are all of your family wizards?" Harry asked, aiming his question at Ron, "Er yeah I think so. Mum's got a second cousin who an accountant but we never talk about him." Ron said, "So you know loads of magic already?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Not that much. I heard you went to live with Muggles, both of you? What are they like?" Ron asked looking between Harry and I. "Horrible." Harry said straight away.

"Well no all of them, the ones that care for me are lovely!" I said, "Well yeah, my aunt, my uncle and my cousin are horrible though. Wish I grew up where you did Jessica, or had three wizard brothers." Harry said.

"You wouldn't want to grow up where I did, I got teased loads by the kids until I shut them up." I said, "And I've got five brothers, not three." Ron said, he looked sad as he continued: "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could actually say that I've got a lot to live up to. Bill was Head Boy, Charlie was Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Percy is a Prefect, Fred and George have a really good reputation and get good marks! Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal cause they've done it already. You never get anything new either with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat." Ron said,

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a grey rat, "His name is Scabbers, he's useless. All he does is sleep. Percy got an owl now for being a prefect, they couldn't aff- and I got Scabbers. " Ron said.

_Wow. _Not having much money sucks. Harry told Ron about not having any money growing up the Dursleys. That cheered Ron up a bit so I told them about me being in the same predicament, I had all the older girl's clothes growing up.

We chatted for a bit and then a woman came around with a trolley full of sweets. Harry bought a load of them. I pulled off Hannah's old purple jacket, bunched it up and lay down and nodded off. I curled up as tightly as I could.

I woke up as a door opened, I stretched and saw it was that boy Draco Malfoy. "So it's true? They're all saying Harry Potter is in this compartment. It's you isn't it?" Draco asked, "Yeah." Harry replied. Now I noticed there were two boys behind Draco, but these boys were, as I would say, butch.

They were overly large and both seemed like they were constantly sneering. "Oh this is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco said, Ron turned away from Draco and coughed, but that covered his laugh.

"Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My Father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, more children than they can afford." Draco said meanly. He turned to Harry and then looked over at me.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others Potter, Evans. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said. My like for him was disappearing fast, I saw Ron's ear going red as Draco held his hand out for Harry to shake.

I got up. "You think you're it, Malfoy? Ron is a much better friend than you can ever be." I said folding my arms across my chest. "Come now Jessica, we're friends!" Malfoy said, "Wrong. We are not friends, Ron is my friend." I said,

"And, I can tell who's the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry said. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll be going the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with people like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you." Malfoy said,

"Malfoy?" I asked sweetly, I made my eyes go wide and play innocence, (This gets people **all** the time.) "Yeah Evans?" He answered. "Get the hell out of this compartment before I kick your ass." I said, Malfoy sneered and laughed while his two goons cracked their knuckles.

"Wanna try me?" I asked, in my happy voice and tilting my head to the side. Malfoy leaned forwards and said, "Yeah."

"Alrighty then," I said, I grabbed Malfoy's left arm and twisted it behind his back and shoved him out the door while Crabbe and Goyle went at me, I ducked Goyle and decked him and I ducked Crabbe and decked him too. They were lying in a pile at my feet.

I grinned and turned to Harry and Ron, both had very shocked expressions on their faces. Behind me Crabbe and Goyle and Malfoy were getting up and limping off. Cursing me.

"Wow… I've never seen a girl fight like that." Ron said, "Me neither." Harry agreed. "You have to know how to fight when you grew up where I did. It's like an unspoken rule." I said, then Ron's face got a scared look.

I turned and saw the black robes and the shiny red and gold badge with a _P _on it. I looked up and saw it was Ron's brother, Percy. And he did not look happy. "Did you just beat up the three boys who just left this compartment?" He asked.

"Well… yeah," I said "Why?" Percy demanded. "Malfoy was sneering your family name. Told Harry and I not to be friends with Ron and I got defensive." I said. "This is not a good thing to do when you are a First Year!" Percy scolded.

"Oh shut up," I said then I slapped my hand over my mouth. My eyes widened and I swallowed. "Sorrryy." I said, "For now I'll let it slide. If you speak like that to me again then I will have to take points from you. You three might want to change. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." Percy said before walking away.

"And I'm gunna listen to the prefect and change." I said clapping my hands together. I grabbed my bag and left the compartment. I continued down the first couple of carriages and finally found a compartment that said Changing Blocks. So I went into a stall and changed into my cream shirt, my black skirt, knee length black socks and my black shoes.

I went back to the compartment where Harry and Ron had already changed into their uniform, I pulled on my robes and tied on my black Hogwarts tie into a smart Windsor knot. We was nearing Hogwarts, this is one of the best days of my life!

* * *

**So the Sorting should be in the next chapter, I don't know when I'll be updating next but I will make sure it's about a week!**


	4. The First Night in the Castle

**I'm really enjoying all the feedback I am getting, I would updated last night or earlier but I've been ill, and had to clean like my whole house. I'm a very slow cleaner, and there's three floors... so yeah, I had fun.**

**I don't own anything except for Jessica, her home and her friends and any other characters I have introduced that have been from my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter Four – The First Night at the Castle.**

"_Please leave your things behind and they will arrive after you._" A voice said, the train pulled into a train station. "So we just leave our things here?" I asked as we got up and filed off the train with the olds kids. "Yeah, at least that's what Percy tells me, our stuff gets taken up to the castle separately.

"Wow. That's cool." I grinned, "How're we getting to the school?" Harry asked, "I dunno," Ron said, Harry's question got answered when we heard a voice boom over everyone else's "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" the voice belonged to an extremely tall man.

He had a big bushy beard and massive hands. "All right there Harry?" He asked as Harry, Ron and I approached him. "C'mon follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!" the man called, the man led us down a steep and narrow path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec! Jus' round the bend here." The man said, "His name is Hagrid, he's Keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts." Harry replied. The path we were on opened up and I saw a beautiful castle. It was amazing and breath taking and I was shaking from excitement.

We continued walking down this path until we got to a dock. The lake ran right over to the castle. Tied to the dock was boats, tiny boats and there was loads of them. "Four to a boat!" Hagrid called, Harry and Ron hurried into the boat, I followed and ended up sitting next to a boy named Neville Longbottom.

"Everyone in? Right then – FORWARD!" Hagrid yelled once everyone had sat down and settled. The boat I was sitting in with the three boys jerked forward suddenly and then glided more smoothly. Not a word was uttered by anyone, and me being mouthy was gobsmacked at the sight.

It was amazing, absolutely breath taking and I was craving more of it. A cliff neared us. "Heads down!" Hagrid yelled. We young ones listened and ducked and then we were in a dark tunnel, it was as if we were under the castle!

We reached a dock that was sheltered and then we all got out, still breath-taken. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid asked Neville, "Trevor!" Neville cried happily. Hagrid led the way up a passage and we finally reached the ground next to the castle and it looked even better in this light. We walked up the flight of stone steps and stood at the oak door.

The door opened and I saw a woman standing there with a face of something that says not to cross her. A face I had once seen on the kindest person in the Orphanage.

"The Firs' Years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said, "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here." The woman said, now known as Professor McGonagall. She opened the door wider for us to troop through and I saw the first hall, I think it's called the Entrance Hall.

There were torches on the stone walls creating a gothic effect, one thing I knew, I would never forget. It was too much to take in, but I still drank up the scenery, embedding it in my mind forever. I heard many voices in the Hall to the right of us, the students must be in there already.

Professor McGonagall, the tall strict looking woman, led us into a small chamber off the side of the hall. It made us all stand shoulder to shoulder looking around and trying to see Professor McGonagall. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory and spend free time in your House Common Room." She said, she took a moment to breathe and then continued,

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the school year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours." Again she paused and breathed before continuing.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She said, her eyes lingered on Ron's nose and Neville's cloak. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Professor McGonagall said, she left the chamber.

"How do they sort us exactly?" Harry asked, as he tried to flatten his hair. "Some sort of test I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron answered, "I think it won't be too difficult, we haven't had food yet, and they don't want to over work us on the first night," I said,

I brushed down my robes and straightened my tie as we waited. All of a sudden a couple of people screamed, I turned quickly with my ninja reflexes. Then I saw _ghosts _floating above us, there were about twenty of them all together. Pearly white and freaky as they glided over us. And they seemed to be arguing.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we out to give him a second chance-" a little fat monk was saying, "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say what are you al doing here?" one ghost said, he was wearing ruff and tights.

"New students!" The Fat Friar said, he grinned down at us once no one replied. "About to be Sorted, I guess?" He asked, then a few people nodded, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old House you know." The Fat Friar continued,

"Move along now," Came the voice of Professor McGonagall. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." She continued. The ghosts floated through the walls and disappeared. "Now. Form a line, and follow me." Professor McGonagall said, I shuffled into line behind Ron and behind me was a girl with corkscrew curls.

Professor McGonagall led us out of the small hall and through large double doors and into the Great Hall. And if I thought everything else I've seen before was amazing, I was totally wrong.

Oh Lawd. Oh Lawdy Lawd! The Great Hall is a massive hall where above there was what seemed to be _millions_, maybe I'm exaggerating but there are loads of candles floating in the air, and the ceiling, seemed to playing back the sky outside, at least I heard so from a girl named Hermione Granger.

There were four long tables running the length of the Hall, and on the tables were goblets, plates, and cutlery. All of the students were watching us. Then we lined up across the hall and faced he students. Professor McGonagall brought out a stool that looked like it's had better days and an old wizards hat.

_Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it?_ Someone thought, I heard it in my mind. That's weird. I shook it off though and started at the hat as many other students were doing. The hat twitched and then a rip near the brim widened and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart.  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk us any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

Then the whole hall burst into applause when the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the tables and then became still once more. Suddenly Professor McGonagall was holding a scroll. "When I call your name. you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted." She said, she unrolled the scroll and peered at the first name.

"Hannah Abbott!" She called, a girl with blonde bouncy pigtails stumbled out of line and put the hat on and sat down, after a moment, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat shouted. The table furthest on the right cheered loudly as Hannah went over. It seems they were wearing yellow and black ties, not the black ones we're wearing now.

"Susan Bones!" was called, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat shouted once more, again the table furthest on the right clapped, and bellowed and cheered as Susan joined the table.

"Terry Boot!" A boy with mousy brown hair stepped forward, put the hat on and sat down on the stool. "RAVENCLAW!" The Hat shouted, the table second to the left, almost dead centre cheered and clapped as Terry joined them, they were all wearing blue and silver ties, hmmm…

"Mandy Brocklehurst!" She had dark brown hair and was pudgy for her age, she was placed in Ravenclaw too. Lavender Brown, the girl who had stood behind me, the one with the corkscrew curls had become the first Gryffindor, they were sitting the second to the right and all wore red and yellow ties.

Millicent Bulstrode was placed in Slytherin and she did not have a good look about her, mean, horrible and spiteful is what she looked like. The Slytherins all wore green and silver ties. Michael Corner was placed in Ravenclaw, Stephen Cornfoot in Hufflepuff, Vincent Crabbe, Malfoy's goon was placed in Slytherin. Tracey Davies was placed in Hufflepuff, and so was Kevin Entwhistle. And then, I was called.

"Jessica Evans!" My heart was beating quickly in my chest as I stepped towards the stool. I lifted the Hat put the Hat on my head and sat down.

_Ah, an Evans, I remember your mother clearly, brave, not afraid to stand up for her friends, willing to help others. But I see greatness in you, your ability to remember almost everything. With your brains you could be the best witch that's ever lived, though that can happen whichever House you go to. Where to put you? I see all the things inside you. Greatness. Power. The ability to make friends in whoever they seem to be, no matter how bad or good they are. You hold a deep secret, deep inside your memory, this can taint you, keep it at bay. I still haven't come to a conclusion, where to put you? I cannot be rash, this is an important question. Ravenclaw would hold you back with your courage and loyalty, and will try to bring out those brains you have already…_

The Hat's voice was in my mind, speaking these words, I was aware I was holding my breath and counting the seconds it took to be Sorted. The eyes of the students watching me bore into my body, making me nervous but I was still excited. _Where to put you?_ The Hat's voice echoed once more and then making me jump, it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

I took the Hat off and placed it gently on the stool and then walked to the table going mad with cheering, yelling, and clapping. I sat down opposite Lavender Brown and she offered me her hand which I shook, we shared smiles before I turned to the Weasley's.

"Yes!" Fred whooped, "We've got you!" George cheered, "I'll have to keep an eye on you won't I Jessica?" Percy asked, though I could tell he was happy too. "We were right!" Fred and George grinned. I was shaking, I could see my hands shaking under the table as I wrung them.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley!" he stumbled forwards, and was placed in Hufflepuff.

Not all of the choices had been made instantly, some had taken a couple of seconds, a couple of minutes. Like Seamus Finnigan, the first boy Gryffindor had been under the Hat for almost a minute before he was Sorted.

He came running to the table and plonked down next to Lavender. He waved at both of us with an Irish _Hey_. I had been under the hat for the longest by far, I counted two-hundred-and-seventy seconds. Hermione was next and she joined us in Gryffindor. She sat down next to Seamus. Anthony Goldstien joined Ravenclaw, and then Malfoy's other goon, Gregory Goyle joined Slytherin.

Wayne Hopkins joined Ravenclaw and Megan Jones went to Slytherin. Bella Kalmo joined us and sat down next to me. Sue Li went to Slytherin and then Neville Longbottom joined us at Gryffindor. The two MaDougal's Isobel and Morag both joined Ravenclaw

And then it was Malfoy's turn, as soon as the Hat touched his head he was immediately placed in Slytherin. Roger Malone joined him in Slytherin, Iris Moon joined Ravenclaw, Theodore Nott went to Hufflepuff. Pansy Parkinson who reminded me of a girl at the Orphanage, whom I didn't like was placed in Slytherin.

Padma Patil was placed in Ravenclaw and her sister, Parvati was placed in Gryffindor. Sally-Anne Perks was placed in Ravenclaw with Padma and then Harry was Sorted. That's when people started talking, in whispers but loud enough for him to hear, he squirmed on the stool. I wanted to make those whispering shut up.

Everyone wanted to see him, poor boy. And then he was placed in Gryffindor. This when we went wild. Well the older ones were, Fred and George were yelling 'We got Potter!' they were all cheering, bellowing, yelling, clapping, whooping, all sorts! Harry must be big!

Sophie Roper was placed in Hufflepuff, Sally Smith in Slytherin, Dean Thomas in Gryffindor, Gary Thomas, though neither him nor Dean are related was placed in Hufflepuff. Lisa Turpin joined him and then Ron got Sorted, as soon as he put the Hat on he was placed in Gryffindor. Obviously Percy and the twins were happy to see their little brother with them.

And then finally the last person was Sorted, Blaise Zabini, into Slytherin. I'm starved now, all this excitement has gotten me hungry.

The Hall went deadly quiet as Albus Dumbledore stood up, he looked the same as he did when he visited me. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" And then he sat back down, I was bewildered.

I've never seen anything that weird before. People clapped and cheered as he did so. "Is he – a bit mad?" Harry asked, he had managed to switch places with Lavender as she wanted a seat by Parvati and Bell moved with her, they invited me and Hermione along but I said no, I think Hermione did too as she's a couple of seats down from me, Ron was sitting right next to me.

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad yes, potatoes Harry?" Percy asked, answering his question. Food appeared in front of us, mash potatoes, green beans, peas, carrots, chicken drumsticks, roast beef, lamb, sausages, pork, turkey, lettuce, cucumber, salad!

I gorged myself on the feast, knowing I'd feel it in the morning but right now I couldn't give a flying toss! "That does look good." Said a ghost, "Can't you-?" Harry asked, "I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years." He said, "Wow that must have been tough," I said sadly. The ghost nodded at me

"I don't think I've introduced myself, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." He said. "I know who you are!" Ron said through a mouthful of food. "My brothers told me about you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" He finished as he took another bite of food.

"I would prefer it if you called me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –" "_Nearly _Headless? How can you be _nearly _Headless?" Seamus asked, Sir Nicholas turned to Seamus, "Like _this._" He said and then he pulled on his left ear and his head swung off his neck and onto his shoulder.

My gut churned and my eyes clenched shut. "Ewie." I moaned, not even looking. I shuddered. When Sir Nicholas coughed, I looked up again. "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost." Sir Nicholas said,

"How did he get covered in blood?" Seamus asked, his Irish lilt happening even more. "I've never asked," Sir Nicholas asked, and then he floated away.

I turned back to my food as people discussed where they were from, I could only hope we would finish before I had to give my story up. As they did so the main food had disappeared and desert had appeared in front of us.

I helped myself to ice cream and strawberries with some whipped cream, "I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle, me Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock when he found out. She didn't tell him until they were married."

We laughed, the way he said it made it sound hilarious. "What about you Neville?" "My gran brought me up and she's a witch. But my family thought I was all Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned." Neville said,

I almost choked on one of my strawberries. Thankfully Ron whacked me on my back and I coughed the strawberry out. "He actually pushed you off Blackpool pier?!" I asked, "Yeah, nothing happened though. Not until I was eight. he came around for dinner and was hanging me out of the upstairs window by my ankles when my Great-Aunt Enid offered him a meringue and he let go of me. But I bounced all the way down to the garden." He said,

I was surprised, his Great Uncle Algie sounds like a bunch of laughs. "They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was that happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got here, they thought I might not be magic enough to come here, Great Uncle Algie was so happy he bought me my toad." Neville said,

"Wow." Was all I could say, "What about you Jessica?" Dean asked, "How I found out that I was a witch?" I asked, "Yeah, where do you come from? Your accent..." Seamus said, "I'm from Wales, that's why, and I went to a Welsh school, I used to find it confusing to separate English and Welsh but now it's easy." I said, their blank stares told me nothing.

"Oh right! How I got told, sure! Professor Dumbledore came to the Orphanage where I grew up and told me, well gave me a letter," I said, "An Orphanage?" Neville asked, "It's where Muggle kids grow up if they don't have parents." Dean answered, "Oh." Neville answered. I think he's wondering why he was never brought up in one if he lives with his Gran.

"Don't you know your parents then?" Seamus asked, I shook my head. "I never knew them. All I have is a key to a vault at Gringotts." I said, at that moment, Professor Dumbledore stood again.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First Years should note, that the Forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Professor Dumbledore said,

His knowing eyes flashed over us students and settled on Fred and George, whom both cracked grins. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be hold in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch,"

He took a breath, "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Professor Dumbledore said,

My brain was trying to work out whether he was being serious or if he was joking, I guessed serious.

"And now! Before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He finished. He flicked his wand and long golden strips of ribbon flew out of his wand and into the air where it formed words. "Everyone, pick their favourite tune and off we go!" He said,

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot." _

That's the most interesting song I have ever heard. I joined in halfway through with a pumpy tune. And it seems everyone finished the song at different times with Fred and George finishing last with their slow funeral march beat.

And then we all clapped. Finally we stopped clapping. "Off to bed, off you trot!" Professor Dumbledore said, us Gryffindor First Years stood and followed Percy through everyone else, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall.

What surprised me most were the portraits, they were _moving._ It was wonderful, magical and extraordinary! Twice we passed through secret doorways and more staircases. It seems we're on the top floor. I'm so glad I have a good memory, or I wouldn't be able to find my way back down!

All of a sudden we stopped and waking sticks were floating towards us. It was like they were floating on their own. Percy took a step towards them and then the sticks started hurtling themselves towards him. "Peeves. He's a poltergeist." Percy muttered quietly.

He turned back to the corridor. "Peeves. Show yourself." He said, and then a loud raspberry sounded answered Percy. I held back a giggle as Percy kept calm. "Do you want me to go get the Bloody Baron?" Percy asked,

Then with a little pop a small man with eyes like a prankster and a wide mouth floating in the air. "Ooooohhh! Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He said with glee. And then he swooped down at us, I know for a fact that we all

"Go away Peeves, or the Baron will hear about this! I mean it!" Percy practically barked like a dog. Peeves stuck his tongue out and popped away. "You want to watch out for Peeves, the Bloody Baron is the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. And here we are." Percy said, we had walked down the corridor to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" the lady asked, "Caput Draconis." Percy answered, I was very surprised that the portrait swung forward and there was a door-sized hole. We climbed through and into this most comfortable looking room that I've ever seen. There were dozens of squashy chairs, a couple of desks dotted around, a glowing fire in a fireplace and portraits all over the walls.

Percy directed us girls up stairs and to the left. We followed his instructions and found ourselves in a corridor, seven doors were lined up, the first door had a sign that read _First Year Gryffindor Girls _in swirly red writing on a gold coloured plaque.

We piled in and I stood and grinned more to myself as Lavender, Bella and Parvati clamoured over to their beds. I rushed to mine and sat down on my bed, I could tell this bed was my bed because my trunk was beside it. I grabbed my pyjamas and pulled them on and collapsed onto the bed.

I was asleep instantly.

* * *

**I hope those of you who read the first series of Jessica Evans like this new one, and I hope all of you who haven't read the first series like this one :D**

**Review, alert, favourite and review!**


	5. The First Week

**I almost didn't update tonight, my laptop had a hissy fit for about two days and only now it's stopping hissying and now on with the chapter...**

**I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Jessica Evans, her home and everything else added in that I haven't already given credits for.**

* * *

**Chapter Five – The First Week**

It was exciting to begin lessons, at breakfast we had our schedules and for the first day us First Years were struggling to find our way around the castle, it's very confusing, there's doors that are very particular with whom they let pass, stairs that have trick steps in, and some of the ghost, Peeves most of all would send us in the wrong way.

Nearly Headless Nick was the best to ask, by the end of the day I was sure I had seen every part if the castle.

I loved the lessons, they were full of magic, literally! They're the best lessons anywhere, though I do miss my friends back at the Orphanage, and so far none of the Weasley twins, Ron or Harry had spoken of the secret they had discovered about me on the train. I still need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about that.

I think I'll go on the weekend, by then I should know my way around the castle. My timetable this year consisted of Wednesday night's being Astronomy from the highest tower. Three times a week in the greenhouses behind the castle for Herbology. We had Transfiguration first with Professor McGonagall and then we had Potions with Professor Snape, Flying with Madam Hooch. We had History of Magic with Professor Binns, who happens to be a ghost. We had Charms with Professor Flitwick and that was very interesting.

Our first lesson was with Professor McGonagall, immediately I knew she was someone who you shouldn't mess around with, strict and very clever. Instead of starting with magic, she gave us a talk.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She said, and I knew she was speaking the truth. She then changed her desk into a pig and changed it back again.

All of us were impressed, even those who grew up with magic. We had to take complicated notes and then we were given a match each and told to transfigure it into a needle. It was hard work, I could feel myself getting into a sweat. Hermione Granger's matchstick was silver and pointy, and mine was an actual needle.

Hermione and I had become good friends already, we walked to classes together and everything. I could tell already we were gunna be the smartest in the class. And it seems we were the only ones who had made a difference to our matches.

But what we were looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts but that was pointless. The classroom smelled horribly like garlic, everyone said that it was to ward of a vampire he'd met in Romania. And the turban he wears was given to him by an African Prince as a thank you for getting rid of a zombie.

But when Seamus asked for the story off Professor Quirrell, but he went pink and talked about the weather. I don't think he got rid of that zombie. Also Dean noted that there was a funny smell, Fred and George overheard us talking about this and said that his turban was stuffed garlic,

On Friday I was sat with Ron and Harry for breakfast and when the mail arrived I had a letter with the Orphanage's envelope.

_Dear Jessica,_

_Girl I miss ya like mad, both of us do! By the way, it's Jas writing, Sophie's handwriting is terrible, EVERYONE can agree on that!_

_Ms Happy says we can write, but she'll have to send the letters, as your school is particular about letters. And only once a month! WEIRD. Oh well, we've just started Year 7 at Ysgol Gyfun Gymraeg Llangynwyd, it's a mouthful to say and to write._

_It's weird not having you there to joke about with Sophie, girl we miss ya! We've had loads of homework and English is the worst! It's complicated and we have to read these old stories, you're lucky you're at a boarding school! Here, Sophie wants to write:_

_JESSICA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN TO WALES NOW AND SAVE ME FROM JAS, she's driving me crazy already! I am joking, of course, I love Jas so much! And we love ya Jessica! Are you gunna come home for the holidays?_

_Love Sophie and Jasmine_

These girls are literally bonkers, I decided to write to them later, "Who's that off?" Ron asked, "My friends from home, they're going mad without me." I said, smiling. "Have you talked to Professor Dumbledore yet?" He asked, leaning in more. I shook my head as I answered: "No, I haven't had the chance have I? I'm gunna go on Saturday though, and Harry, I think you should come with me." I said,

"What? Why?" "Because, if the story that Fred and George told us, then it involves you too." I said, Harry thought over my words. "Fair enough, we'll go Saturday, fancy coming down Hagrid's later?" He asked, "Sure!" I said,

We had double Potions that day with Professor Snape. He didn't like the look of Harry. Once he began roll call and he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, _yes, _Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity._" Professor Snape sneered. Professor Snape finished out calling names and stood at the front of the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making, as there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He said, he had Professor McGonagall's way of keeping us quiet without actually telling us to do so.

I wavered my concentration, if he thinks we're all dunderheads before he's actually started teaching us then then there must be something wrong with him.

"Potter!" Professor Snape said so suddenly I'm sure all of us jumped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He continued, he narrowed his eyes at Harry.

_Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?_ Went through my mind once. I saw Harry glance at Ron, and Hermione, next to me shot her hand up. I didn't know the answer.

"I don't know sir." Harry replied, "Tut, tut. Fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Professor Snape asked, now I know this one, a goat's stomach.

"I don't know sir." Harry repeated. "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh Potter?" Professor Snape asked, he was completely ignoring Hermione and her hand.

"What is the difference between monkshoow and wolfsbane, Potter?" Professor Snape asked, "I don't know. I think Hermione does through, why don't you try her?" Harry said, cheeking Snape. A couple of Gryffindors laughed, I didn't.

"For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't any of you copying that down?" Professor Snape asked,

I grabbed my quill and parchment and copied all that down perfectly. Hermione had a quick peer and was shocked that I had already written it down, word for word. Once that was done he paired us up and set us to make a potion to cure boils.

I was paired with Hermione, after he had told us a point had been taken from Gryffindor. Ours was perfect, Professor Snape could not find anything bad to say about it though it looked like he wanted to. He walked over to Neville's and Seamus' and theirs weren't going so well.

Their cauldron has been twisted and the potion had spilled and we all jumped onto our chairs to get out of the potion. Neville had the potion all over him and he had red boils sprouting up on his arms and legs. "Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Professor Snape asked,

Neville whimpered in reply. "Take him to the hospital wing." Professor Snape said, he waved his wand and the potion was gone and it was safe for us to get down. "You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Professor Snape said,

Harry opened his mouth to argue, _Harry please be quiet._ I thought in my mind. Harry looked startled but kept quiet. He looked annoyed at the fact that he'd lost two points.

Once the lesson was over, we left the hall and Ron tried to comfort Harry. At five to three Harry, Ron and I made our way down to Hagrid's home. He lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry knocked and we could hear Hagrid. "_Back – _Fang – _Back._" He said, he opened the door, "Hang on, _back _ Fang." He said, holding the collar of a massive boarhound. Inside was a dark room filled with bits and bobs, and it looked cool.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid said, letting go of Fang who ran to Ron and started licking him. "This is Ron," Harry said, Hagrid poured tea into a teapot and brought out some rock cakes. Fang moved to me and knocked me to the floor. I laughed and push him off me. "_Fang!_ Another Weasley eh? I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." Hagrid said, he put the teapot and the cakes on the table and offered me a hand up, I almost went flying.

We sat at the table and drank the tea and tried to eat a rock cake, which was actually like rocks as we told Hagrid about our first week. Hagrid didn't like Filch the caretaker either, or his cat, Mrs Norris. Fang would like to meet her. Then Harry told Hagrid about our Potions lesson.

Hagrid quickly changed the subject onto Ron's older brother, Charlie who was good with animals. I listened as Ron explained about Charlie's work in Romania with _dragons_.

It was really interesting, I didn't think dragons were alive, I mean, where have they all gone?

"Hagrid! That Gringotts break in happened on my birthday! It might have been happening while we were there!" Harry said, he was holding an article from the paper saying about a break in at Gringotts. He was putting together the clues in his mind I think, from the look on his face.

Hagrid kept offering us rock cakes, but we couldn't actually eat them so they went into our pockets.

Saturday I woke up early and dressed in some normal clothes. I was nervous about speaking to Professor Dumbledore, I don't know where his office is or anything, I may have to speak to Professor McGonagall. At breakfast I ate fast and kept egging Harry to eat fast too.

As Harry ate I walked up to Professor McGonagall and asked if I could speak to her, she told me to see her in her office in fifteen minutes. I went back to Harry and Ron and retold them what McGonagall said, to me.

"So she'll tell you in fifteen minutes, cool," Ron said, I nodded and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.

_Dear Jas and Sophie, _

_ Miss you too ya know? Sorry about not replying earlier, busy, busy, busy! This new school is hard to understand, I keep getting lost, even with my memory. _

_Well, my schools way of sending letters is different to your new school's way, I can't say how or why but it is. And yes Jas, that is a mouthful to say, I swear I am gunna lose my ability to speak Welsh, you know the difficulties I had at the beginning of primary,_

_This school teaches in English and it's difficult to adjust to English. Oh let me tell you how difficult this school is, I've got to find my way around a CASTLE, get all my homework done as well as the actual school work, you've got the dream school!_

_But I do like this school a lot, it's got centuries of history and I wanna learn it all! It's got a massive library, and I can't wait to read the books here, _

_I love you both too, and I should be coming home, it depends if I can get home, it'll take a while. _

_Love Jessica_

I folded this letter up and put it in my bag and then walked to Professor McGonagall's office. I told Harry I'd meet him at the Great Hall, he took my bag up to the Common Room for me. I knocked on Professor McGonagall's door, she called me in.

"What did you want to speak to me about, Miss Evans?" She asked, "I wanted to ask you where I would find Professor Dumbledore, I need to speak to him about something urgently." I said, "What can this be about?" "I can't say Professor, not yet anyway, I still don't fully understand it." I said, "Okay, the entrance to his office is on the third floor and you'll have to say the password, Popping Peaches to the gargoyle." She said,

I nodded as I took a mental note. "His office is the first door on the left of the corridor," She said, "Thank you Professor." I said before I left. I made my way down to the Great Hall where Harry was waiting for me. "Let's go, I know where his office is." I said,

We walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards the third floor, "I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister." Harry murmured as we walked. I turned my head towards him, "I always wondered what it would be like to have a brother. I had too many girls living with me." I said,

"We're gunna find out aren't we? I mean we do look like each other. And you do have the scar too." Harry said, "Yeah, but if we are related then why didn't we grow up together?" I asked myself. Harry grunted as we approached the third floor.

"How do we find his office?" Harry asked, "We need to find the gargoyle." I said, walking ahead. "The gargoyle?" Harry asked, following shortly behind me. I didn't answer but walked to the gargoyle. "Popping Peaches." I said, the Gargoyle sort of nodded and then the large Griffin standing behind the Gargoyle started turning slowly and revealed stairs, "Let's go." I said,

I stepped onto one of the stairs and turned with the Griffin, Harry stepped on a couple of steps behind me and we turned. Finally the Griffin stopped turning and Harry and I stepped off the stairs and went down the hall. "First door on the left," I mumbled to myself. Harry watched me curiously as I repeated the words.

"Here we go." I said, "Good, you can stop mumbling to yourself, it's getting scary." Harry said, I laughed and tapped on Dumbledore's office door. "Come in!" the voice of Professor Dumbledore called. I pushed the door opened.

"Ah, Jessica, Harry, I hope you are both enjoying the school," Professor Dumbledore said, standing up from behind his desk. I gazed around his office, it was filled with weird and wonderful things, and portraits of old people, I guessed they were old Headmasters and Headmistresses.

"What can I help you two with?" Professor Dumbledore asked, I turned to Professor Dumbledore, "Sir, I was wondering whether you could tell Harry and I if we're related in anyway at all." I said, Dumbledore seemed unfazed by my question,

"Who gave you the idea that you were related, may I ask?" Professor Dumbledore asked, "So we're not related?" Harry asked, "Oh yes, you are related, Harry, meet your sister," Professor Dumbledore said, Harry and I gaped at each other, so the Weasley twins were right, I am Harry's sister.

"Who told you about you being related?" Professor Dumbledore asked once more, "Mr Ollivander told us at the beginning, when we collected our wands," I said, "And then the Weasley twins told us about the story, concerning Jessica and I." Harry finished.

"So naturally you wondered whether it was true?" "Yes sir." Harry and I chanted. "And naturally you assumed true, you two are indeed brother and sister, you two are twins, though I am not sure if you want the world to know, there are cruel people out there, but it is your choice whether to tell them or not to tell them. It is your choice." Professor Dumbledore said,

"Our choice?" Harry asked, "Yes, you choice, you are both eleven now and can make your own choices, but in the holidays you _must _go to your respective homes for a while." Professor Dumbledore said. "Wow. This is a big choice," I said,

"Yes, give yourselves time to think over the task at hand before making a rash decision." Professor Dumbledore said, Harry and I looked at each other, "But Sir, what will happen if we tell them that Jessica is alive?" Harry asked, "That depends, Harry. People will flock the school, they will want to know everything about Jessica, they will not leave her alone for years," Professor Dumbledore said,

"What would you do sir?" Jessica asked, "Always the wise one, Jessica. I would say nothing, I would shoot them down, that way your safety would remain safe. You will not be exploited," Professor Dumbledore said, "And what about Harry? Won't he be exploited?" Jessica asked, "Oh no, I would never allow that. I can only control a few things, Jessica. And that is one of them." Professor Dumbledore said,

"Thank you Professor," Harry and I chanted together. "Alright, off you go. I am sure you both have homework to complete." Professor Dumbledore said knowingly. We left his office and made our way to Gryffindor Tower. "Wow. We _are _brother and sister." I said,

"Yeah… that's weird," Harry said softly, "I-I always thought something was missing from my life, not just my parents but now I know, my brother was missing." I said thoughtfully. "I uh get how you feel, I always thought the same." Harry said, in the same tone as me.

Harry nodded, I think we were both shocked, we climbed up the stairs and passed through a couple of passageways, "Caput Draconis." Harry said to the portrait. The portrait swung forward and we both climbed through. "So what do we tell Ron? He wants to know the result, Jessica," Harry said,

"We'll just have to tell him the truth, I mean his brothers guessed as soon as they saw us together and if they can guess who I am like that then I can guess the whole wizarding world can. I don't know how I am going to keep the secret with everyone guessing," I said, Ron jumped up from his seat next to Seamus and Neville and Dean and beckoned us over, "So? I've been telling these three what you went to see Dumbledore about and they wanna know too." Ron explained quickly.

Harry and I sat down in the available seats, in between Neville and Dean, "Yeah, Harry and I are brother and sister, those stories that talk about Harry having a sister is true." I said, "Whoa… when Mam told me the stories I always thought she was mental, only because I'd have never thought there would be a sister!" Seamus said happily,

"But wasn't there articles in the _Daily Prophet_?" I asked, "Oh yeah, little bits, stuff like sightings, a little information on you, I read them all and they said that you look like your Mum but with your Dad's eyes. But I can see you look like Harry and I can believe that you are brother and sister, now that you've told us." Neville said, "Wow. I wonder how people will accept me, cause people will have their own opinions." I said,

"Well Jessica, you're a cool girl, so you got my vote." Dean said leaning back. "I wasn't aware I was collecting votes but thanks, Dean!" I said laughing, it would take a while to get used to. "But if she gets asked if she is my sister then she is going to say no, she's not. Dumbledore reckons she could be what was it?" Harry asked, "Exploited, he thinks I could be exploited by the media so I am going to say no, I am not Harry's sister." I said,

"That seems fair," Dean said, "Yeah, not everyone will guess," Seamus said, "I wouldn't have guessed, I did think you looked alike but that's only because of the hair, and your eyes if you're close enough to notice, but if you're twins then wouldn't you be identical?" Neville said, "Not all the time, there's identical twins and fraternal twins. Which means they don't look alike, but you're right. No one will guess." I said happily.

I told Hermione about the situation later that night, she has the right to know as I'm her friend. "Are you really? I had a hunch that you were!" Hermione whispered happily, this was a time when I actually made her stay up late. "Yeah, me and Harry went to go see Professor Dumbledore and he confirmed it and everything!" I said happily.

"Wow…" Hermione said, she was dozing off though. "Go to sleep then Hermione, we can talk more about it tomorrow," I said quietly and pulled my bedding around me.

* * *

**So, it's all confirmed, how are you all thinking of this new edition then? JESSICA IS HARRY'S SISTER! :O**


	6. Flying Lessons and the Little Adventure

**I've trying to get over a cold and it's not budging :( **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**I don't own anything but Jessica, her home etc...**

* * *

**Chapter 6 -Flying Lessons and the Little Adventure**

Thursday in the second week, we had our flying lessons, and they had to be taken with less children in the class so they had paired two Houses together, we were learning with Slytherin.

Since Hagrid told Harry and I about Quidditch, I have wanted to learn to fly, it sounds brilliant! Hermione wasn't as excited though, she seemed to think that flying was pointless in the magical world. Everyone in my year was talking about Quidditch, all those Pure-bloods and Half-bloods were saying how throughout their childhood they had flown on brooms and played a little Quidditch, those Muggle-borns, or Muggle-raised had no clue what Quidditch was until now, but Dean Thomas who is Muggle-born was arguing with Ron about football.

Ron thought it was pointless, a bunch of people on the ground kicking a ball around, I got involved with this argument and slammed them both with the word rugby. Dean and I talked about whether rugby was the best or football.

We both had our own different opinions though, it was resolved at that. On Thursday Hermione had just come back from the library and was listing off facts about flying and tips. Neville was listening deeply. Mail came and I didn't get anything as usual.

But Neville got given a small ball from his grandmother, it was a Remembrall, as he called it, "It's a Remembrall! Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if you forgotten something. Look, you hold it tight, like this and if it turns red – oh." Neville said, demonstrating his explanation and the ball turned red. "You've forgotten something…" Neville finished.

He scrunched his eyes up as he tried to remember what he had forgotten, which could be anything. No one noticed Malfoy until he had snatched the Remembrall from Neville. Harry, Ron and I jumped up, fists clenched.

Malfoy sneered at Ron and Harry, and then looked over me, "Oh look. The little girl is trying to play big!" He sneered, "Yeah, yeah, remember on the train when I whooped your butt?" I asked in a threatening voice.

Malfoy was going to retort but McGonagall came over, "What's going on?" She asked, "Malfoy's got my Remembrall Professor." Neville said, one look from Professor McGonagall told Malfoy to give the Remembrall back. "Just looking." Malfoy muttered, he slouched back to his seat at his table.

"You really whooped his butt?" George asked, "Like really?" Fred asked, "Yeah, I did." I answered, "Wow!" Fred and George said together, they gazed at me amazed, "But you're small…" George said, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter if I'm small." I said,

"Yeah, you wanted to see her, it was pretty cool!" Ron said, then he told Fred and George a blow by blow account of what I did. Finally at half three we made our way down to a small field in front of the Forbidden Forest.

It looked looming as we stood there facing it. Once we arrived, we saw the Slytherins were there, grouped around together, standing near the twenty broomsticks set out for our lesson. We had just arrived and then our teacher, Madam Hooch arrived.

She was not a very patient woman. "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up!" She snapped, she was nice enough woman but she was very shouty.

I hurried to an old looking broom, next to Harry. "Stick you right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'" Madam Hooch instructed. I did as I was instructed, I stuck my hand over my broom and said in a commanding voice that I used once in my life, now twice, and said "Up!" the broom lifted up straight into my hand. Seems it only was only Harry and I who had gotten our brooms to lift completely.

Hermione's had rolled over and Neville's hadn't move at all. Finally everyone had made their brooms fly to their hands. Madam Hooch showed us the proper way to handle the brooms. "Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle. Three – two –" but before Madam Hooch had even raised the whistle to her lips, Neville had already taken off.

He had pushed off hard and was rising into the air – fast. "Come back boy!" Madam Hooch yelled, but Neville had no control of his broom, soon he was more than twenty feet in the air. And then Neville began to slide sideways off the broom and fell.

There was a nasty crack and thud as he landed face down on the grass. His broomstick had continued climbing in the air until it reached a very high height and it started flying over the Forbidden Forest and was gone.

Madam Hooch made a quiet examination of Neville, "Broken wrist, come on boy, it's all right." Madam Hooch said, she helped Neville up, and kept an arm around him. She turned to us with a stern look. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch!'" Madam Hooch said,

Madam Hooch guided Neville away from us, and as soon as we couldn't see them anymore, Malfoy started laughing. "Did you see his face? The great lump!" Malfoy laughed, and then the other Slytherins began laughing.

"Shut up Malfoy." Parvati said, in a threatening voice. "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom is it? Never thought _you'd _like fat little crybabies, Parvati." Pansy Parkinson sneered, Parvati looked disgusted at Pansy.

"Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him!" Malfoy said, he darted out and snatched up something from the grass where Neville had landed. "Oh shut up Malfoy before I shut you up myself." I said, I wanted to slap him silly but I decided not to.

"Oh yeah Evans? You gunna make me shut up?" Malfoy asked, swaggering forward, "Yeah, I will. I did on the train where I whooped your ass." I said, Malfoy didn't look fazed, "Sure you did." he said, "Oh I did. You, and your two goons were on the floor groaning." I said,

"You actually did that?" Lavender asked, "Yup." I answered, "Give that here Malfoy." Harry said, Malfoy grinned in a horrible way, "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about up that tree?" Malfoy asked, he jumped on his broom and flew off.

He was a good flier, but still a mean little boy. He hovered in the air over a very tall oak tree, "Come and get it Potter!" He yelled. Harry, being all noble and brave, jumped onto his broom and kicked off. "No! Madam Hooch told us not to move – You'll get us all into trouble!" Hermione insisted.

Harry ignored her and continued flying, as he got higher, I noticed he got paler, and then that went, his colour came back and he rushed towards Malfoy. Even Malfoy looked stunned. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I saw Malfoy zoom away from Harry, but Harry quickly followed.

Hermione was saying oh no, and worrying about both of them. Then Malfoy flung the Rememberall high into the air and then it rushed towards the ground. Harry dove after it, he kept going and going until he almost nosedived the floor, at the last second he caught the Remembrall and pulled up from the dive.

He fell off the broomstick softly and landed with the Remembrall safely. I breathed a breath of relief. "HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall screeched, it was scary how she'd appeared. "_Never – _in all my time at Hogwarts. How _dare _you – might have broken your neck." McGonagall said, she seemed shocked though.

"It wasn't his fault Professor," Parvati pleaded. "Be quiet, Miss Patil." "But Malfoy-" "That's _enough,_ Mr Weasley. Potter. Follow me. _Now_." Professor McGonagall said,

As Harry trooped at Professor McGonagall, I saw Malfoy and his two goons grin like baboons. As soon as Professor McGonagall had left with Harry, Malfoy and his goons start laughing along with half of Slytherin. I turned to them with hatred and stormed up to Malfoy.

"Stop ebign such a prat and grow up." I spat. "Oh be quiet will you?"" Malfoy asked, "No. I won't be quiet. There's something about you that makes me want to throttle the life out of you. And it's only the second week of term." I said angrily. "Oh don't turn violent will you?" Malfoy pretended to be scared. "Oh I wish I could. I'm very close to punching you in the face right about now." I said, I could have punched him if I wanted to but Madam Hooch came back and told us to go back to our Common Rooms.

Hermione quickly pulled me away from Malfoy and gave me a talking to. "Seriously you cannot go telling people hwo much you want to throttle them, even though they are very annoying, you still can't it's not proper and I am sure there is a way to sort things out without resorting to violence." She said,

"I wish there was too but sometimes you've got to be blunt." I said through gritted teeth. Hermione wanted to spend the rest of the lesson doing homework. I didn't want to, I needed to speak to Jasmine and Sophie, they knew how to calm me down.

A hot chocolate with lots of little marshmallows, a sprinkle of chocolate powder and lots of squirty cream topped with lots of gossip.I went up to my dorm room and sat on my bed. I tried to vent my anger into my deep breathing, that helped a tiny bit. Then I pummelled the hell out of my pillows, they were oddly shaped once I was done.

I used magic to return them to their original state after ten minutes and I felt a lot better. I went back down to the Common Room, "Hermione, I'm just going to get a book from the Library, I'll be back soon," I said, Hermione was sitting at a desk completing homework, "Okay I'll see you later," She said,

I made my way out of the Common Room and found my way to the Library. I picked out a book to read, though I couldn't reach the top shelves, I wish I was taller. Maybe I will grow soon, I hope. The book was about all sorts of magical beasts like dragons.

I checked out this book with the Librarian and headed back to Gryffindor Tower where I sat by Hermione and began reading the book. Dinner came by soon enough, I put the book into my dorm room and headed down to dinner with Ron.

Harry told us what happened when he had left with Professor McGonagall, how he had met Oliver Wood, and was put onto the Quidditch team, as Gryffindor's new Seeker. "You're _joking. Seeker? _ But first years _never –_ you must be the youngest House player in about –" Ron said, he seemed shocked.

"-A century. Wood told me," Harry said, "Well done Harry! You did good," I said happily. "I start training next week, but don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret," "Like you're the secret weapon then?" I asked, "I guess so," Harry laughed.

Then Fred and George hurried over to us, "Well done, Wood just told us, we're on the team too. We're Beaters." George muttered, they sat beside us. "I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year, we haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good Harry. Wood was almost skipping when he told us." Fred said,

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee thinks he's found a new passage out of the school," George said, he and Fred stood up, "Bet it's the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. We found that one in our first week, see you." Fred grinned, they sloped off only to be replaced by Malfoy and his goons.

"Having your last meal Potter? When are you getting on the train back to the Muggles?" Malfoy asked, "You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you got your goons with you," Harry said coolly.

Crabbe and Goyle could do nothing more than crack their knuckles. "I'd take you on anytime on my own, tonight if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before I suppose?" Malfoy sneered.

"Of course he has. I'm his second, who's yours?" Ron asked quickly. Malfoy looked up and down at Crabbe and Goyle. "Crabbe. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." Malfoy said and then he and his goons left.

Harry turned to Ron, "What is a wizard's duel?" Harry asked, "A wizard's duel is where you and Malfoy will send spells at each other, and because this is a low level duel, mostly you'll both be able to do is just send sparks at each other, not even disarm." I explained off the top of my head.

"But what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked, "Punch Malfoy in the face." Ron said, "But what's a second?" "It's someone who'll step in if you die," Ron said, "Anyway I won't be going along with you tonight, I want to get a good night sleep," I said,

"Are you kill joy?" Ron asked, "No, I get very grouchy if I don't get enough sleep, I'm saving everyone else by getting sleep." I said, "Fair enough." Ron muttered, Harry laughed at Ron and smiled at me. "Excuse me," came the voice of Hermione Granger,

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron muttered, Hermione ignored Ron and turned to Harry. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying, and you_mustn't _go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." Hermione said, she was lecturing Harry by now.

"And it's really none of your business." Harry said, " Goodbye." Ron snapped. That day I went to my dorm room with Hermione cursing Harry and Ron, then she said, "Oh sorry, I forgot. You're Harry's sister," She said, "And?" "Well, here I am, hating on your brother…" "I don't really care Hermione, it's his choice to go duel Malfoy, it's not up to me what he does." I said,

I walked ahead of Hermione and pulled the curtains around my bed. I did my homework in silence, and then fell asleep early that night, though I was wondering if Harry and Ron was going to go duel with Malfoy,

_In my dreams I saw Harry and Ron walking down the stairs to the Common Room, both wearing their dressing gowns, they got to the Portrait, then from a chair, Hermione's voice came about. "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." She said,_

_She switched on a light, sitting in her chair in a pink dressing gown with her arms crossed wearing a frown. "You! Go back to bed!" Ron ordered, "I almost told your brother, Percy, he's a Prefect, he'd stop this." Hermione said stubbornly._

_"Come on," Harry said to Ron, he pushed open the portrait and climbed through with Ron right behind him. Hermione jumped up from her seat and followed, I was watching from a third party's view, and I seemed to float along beside them. _

_"Don't you care about Gryffindor? Do you _only _care about yourselves? I don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup, and you'll lose all the points Jessica and I got from Professor McGonagall." Hermione reasoned, "Go away, go back to Jessica, be all goody." Ron almost spat._

_"Ron, Jessica is my sister!" Harry snapped. "All right, I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow." Hermione said, she spun on her heels and stalked back to the Portrait, but the Fat Lady was no longer there, she must have wandered away from her portrait._

_Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor Tower. "Now what am I going to do?" Hermione moaned, "That's your problem, we've got to go, we're going to be late." Ron said, He and Harry stalked off, leaving Hermione at the end of the corridor but she hurried and caught them up/ "I'm coming with you," She said,_

_"No you're not!" "D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him I was trying to stop you and you can back me up." Hermione said, "You've got some nerve." Ron said loudly. _

_"Shut up both of you! I heard something." Harry said in a sharp tone. In the silence they, and I could hear faint snuffling. "Mrs Norris?" Ron breathed. They went closer to the noise and saw it was Neville! He jumped awake quickly. "Thank goodness you've found me! I've been out here for hours! I couldn't remember the new password to get in." Neville said in a defeated tone._

_"Keep your voice down Neville! The password is 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady has gone off walking somewhere." Hermione said, "How's your arm?" Harry asked, "Fine, Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." Neville said, _

_"Good – well, look Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later." Ron said, "Don't leave me!" Neville said, quite loudly, he scrambled up. "I don't want to stay here alone the Bloody Baron has been past twice already!" Neville pleaded._

_Ron looked at his watch and then glared at the two new people. "If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and used it on you." Ron said in a threatening voice, Harry beckoned them all forwards and they set off once more._

_Finally they got into the trophy room, which was unlocked, but Malfoy and his goons weren't there. "He's late, maybe he's chickened out." Ron whispered. From the next room over, a voice was heard, "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." It was Filch. _

_They left the trophy room, just as Filch entered it. They all followed Harry as Filch got nearer and nearer. Neville squeaked and broke into a run, he tripped, tried to grab Ron and brought down two or three suits of armour. "RUN!" Harry yelled. The four of them sprinted as fast as they could away from the fallen suits of armour. _

_None of them knew where they were going, but they slipped into a secret passageway and came out by the Charms classroom. "I think we've lost him," Harry panted, Neville was wheezing like someone with asthma. "I – told – you. I – told – you." Hermione gasped,_

_"We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower as quickly as possible." Ron said, "Malfoy tricked you, you realise that Harry? He was never going to meet you, Malfoy must have tipped Filch off!" Hermione said, she was so close to say _I told you so,

_"Let's go." Harry said calmly. They stepped a couple of steps and then Peeves left a classroom, and then when he saw the four of them he squealed in delight. "Shut up Peeves, - please -you'll get us thrown out." Ron pleaded._

_Peeves cackled, "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." Peeves said, "Not if you don't give us away Peeves, please." Ron pleaded once more. "Should tell Filch, I should." Peeves said, "Get out of the way." Ron snapped, tired of pleading, he swiped at Peeves, but Peeves started yelling._

_"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" the four of them ran for their lives, until they slammed into a door. "This is it! We're done for!" Ron moaned, "Oh move over!" Hermione said, she pushed her way to the door, brought out her wand, "_Alohomora!_" She said tapping the lock. _

_The door opened and they pushed through and closed the door. "Which way did they go Peeves?" Filch asked, "Say please," Peeves said, "Don't mess with me Peeves, now _where did they go?_" Filch asked, _

_"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please!" Peeve sang, "All right – please." Filch said, "NOTHING! Haha! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please." Peeves laughed, Peeves seemed to whoosh away and Filch cursed Peeves under his breath as he stomped away._

_He thinks this door is locked, I think we'll be okay – get off Neville!" Harry said, "What?" Harry asked, he turned around and realised, this is the forbidden corridor. And standing in this corridors, besides themselves was a large dog with three heads._

_That was growling loudly at them._

_They opened the door and slammed it shut. They raced back to the Gryffindor Tower, luckily the Fat Lady was back, "Where on earth have you all been?" She asked, "Never mind that, pig snout, pig snout." Harry panted, they all ran into the Common Room, found a seat and collapsed in it. _

That's when I woke up, I pulled my purple dressing gown around me, tied it as I walked out of bed and headed towards the stairs where I could hear faint talking. "What do they think they are doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron asked,

"You don't use your eyes, any of you do! Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked, "The floor? I wasn't looking at its feet, I was looking at its heads!" Harry said, "It was not standing on the floor because it was standing on a trapped door." Hermione snapped.

The three of them gave Hermione blank looks. "It's guarding something!" She said angrily. She stood up from her seat, having got her breath back. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves, we could have all been killed, or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Hermione said, she stalked past me without looking.

I descended the stairs and took her seat. The three boys gaping at me. "I saw all of what happened tonight," I said, "All?" "I saw the three-headed dog, Peeves, you being tricked. The secret passage way," I said,

"How?" Ron asked, "I was dreaming, sleeping, ya know and it came to me in a dream, I dunno how it happened." I said, "That's cool. It's like you were with us… but you weren't…" Ron said, "Yeah, that's a good way to put it, now you three get to bed, now." I said, "What about you? You'll be grouchy in the morning," Harry said, "I'll be going up too," I said, smiling.

The four of us stood up, climbed the stairs and went into our respective rooms. The next morning, Malfoy looked surprised to see Harry and Ron having breakfast beside me, well. His trick backfired.

His face told it all, he _did _trick Harry and Ron, hoping that they would be caught by Filch, of course his scowl was back and he moved away to the Slytherin table. Harry told Ron about the package that had been taken from Gringotts. Harry thinks that the thing that Hagrid had taken from Vault _713 _was guarded by the three headed dog.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous." Ron said, "Or it could be both," Harry said, they haven't said more than that. Hermione, who was sitting beside me, turned away from Harry and Ron, and Neville just stared down at his porridge. He looked as though he wanted to drown himself in his porridge.

For a week nothing happened except for school work, homework and more homework. But the week after the visit of the Giant Three Headed Dog a long rectangular parcel arrived, carried by six screech owls followed by a letter. The parcel arrived and landed in front of Harry. The letter landed on top.

Harry ripped open the letter, read it quickly and passed it onto me.

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry was grinning like mad as he looked down at the long package, I passed the note onto Ron, "So because of your little adventure on the broomstick McGonagall has put you on the Quidditch team? I don't think that's ever happened before," I said,

"But still, a Nimbus Two Thousand! I've never even touched one." Ron moaned, "I never even knew these were actually used to fly on." I muttered. "Come on, let's take this upstairs," Harry said, he jumped up followed by Ron and I.

We left the hall and hurried across the Entrance Hall but as we reached the stairs, Malfoy seized the package from Harry. "That's a broomstick." Malfoy said, he gave the broom back and though he was trying to cover his voice, I could hear jealousy in his voice.

"You'll be in for it this time, Potter. First Years aren't allowed them." Malfoy sneered. Ron just couldn't keep the fire back, "It's not just any old broomstick though, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand, what have you got? A Comet Two Sixty? That's _nothing _to a Nimbus Two Thousand. Comets look very flashy but they're not even in the same league as the Nimbus." Ron said,

Malfoy was very quick with his comeback, though Ron's snide did hurt him a bit. "What would you know about it Weasley? You can't even afford half the handle. I supposed you and your brothers have to save twig by twig to get one." Malfoy snapped.

That was a low blow for Ron, before I could open my mouth to retort, Professor Flitwick had arrived, he hurried over to us. "Not arguing, are we? I should hope not." He squeaked, "Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor." Malfoy said very quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?" Professor Flitwick asked, "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand, sir." Harry answered, he was trying to hide a smirk and Malfoy was trying to hide his hatred and anger. "It's all down to Malfoy here. He's the reason I got it." Harry answered.

Harry, Ron and I headed up the stairs, the last comment from Harry was a good one, a very good one and it left Malfoy glaring and hating Harry even more.

We reached the top of the staircase and up to the Gryffindor Tower. "Well it's true… if he hadn't taken Neville's Remembrall then I wouldn't be on the team and I wouldn't have a Nimbus Two Thousand." Harry said,

"So you supposed you think it's a reward for breaking the rules?" Came the voice of a very unhappy Hermione Granger. She was stomping up the stairs towards us. "I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry asked, "Yes, don't stop now. It's doing us so much good." Ron put in.

Hermione walked off ahead of us. She wasn't happy with me either. She asked why I spend time with Harry and Ron, and I told her that I am trying to get to know Harry better. She then realised what I told her and forgave me.

At dinner Harry was wolfing down his food without noticing what he was eating, I could have put a worm or something horrible on his plate and he would have gobbled it up. "Harry, can I come with you to your practise session tonight?" I asked once I leant in, "Er why?" He asked, "I've never seen Quidditch before and I really want to." I said,

"You'll have to talk to Wood about it," He said, "I'll talk to him tonight then!" I said happily. So at seven o'clock, I left the Gryffindor Tower with Harry, and he had his new broomstick, which was all sleek, shiny and awesomeness wrapped in a broom.

We headed toward the Quidditch pitch, which was massive. It was bigger than a football and a rugby pitch put together, and either side had three large hoops set out at different levels. Around the stadium was seats, and stands, and large boxes.

Harry couldn't wait for Wood so he jumped onto the broom and flew about, I watched him and jumped when Oliver Wood approached me.

He's tall, muscly and very, _very _tall compared to me.

"Who're you?" He demanded. "I'm Jessica, I'm from Harry's class," I said quickly. "Are you in Gryffindor too then?" He asked more kindly. He had a Scottish accent, and it was thick. "Yeah, I'm in Gryffindor, is it alright if I stay and watch Harry? I haven't seen anything to do with Quidditch before and I'm interested. Plus I might wanna try out for the team if I'm interested next year." I said,

"Sure, just sit over there when I tell you too, for now you can stand with us," Wood said, pointing me over to a small bench on the side of the pitch. I stood with Wood and watched as Harry's first lesson on Quidditch began.

"Hey, Potter! Come down!" Wood called, he placed the large wooden box down as Harry landed. Wood opened the large box and inside was four different sized balls, two of them were the same but the other two were different.

"Right. Quidditch is easy enough to understand, and it's not too hard to play neither. There's seven players, alright? Seven o f them. Three of them are called Chasers." Wood said, "Three are Chasers." Harry muttered as Wood bent to the box and pulled out a large bright red ball, the size of a football.

"This ball is called the Quaffle, the three Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of those hoops to score a goal." Wood said, he pointed to the large hoops standing in the air that reminded me of the bubble blowers at Porthcawl fair.

"Each time a Chaser scores a goal, they get ten points for the team. Follow me?" Wood asked, "The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry repeated, "How many points?" Wood asked, "Ten points per goal," I answered quickly.

"Good, good. Now there's a player on each team and they're called the Keeper. – I'm the Keeper for Gryffindor and I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring." Wood said, "Three Chasers, one Keeper." Harry muttered.

"They play with the Quaffle too." Wood finished. He put the Quaffle back into it's slot and picked up a wooden bat. "What are those three other balls for?" I asked, "I'll show you now. Here, take this." Wood said, handing the wooden bat to Harry.

"These are Bludgers. They fly around the pitch, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why we have two Beaters on each team. We have the Weasley twins on ours. Beater's job is to protect their side from the Bludgers and try to knock them towards the other team. Got all that?" Wood asked

"Three Chasers, they score points with the Quaffle, Keeper guards the hoops, Beaters keep the Bludgers away." Harry said,

"Now, I'm going to show you what a Bludger does." Wood said, he bent down to the box where the Quaffle, and two identical black balls sat, medium sized and smaller than a football. Also there was a small golden ball in there too.

The two black balls were strapped down, that's strange. "Stand back you too," Wood warned, he bent down and freed one of the black balls. I stepped back a couple of paces quickly as the ball rose very high into the air and then dove at Harry, luckily Harry had the thought to swing his bat.

It pelted away from Harry and then zoomed towards Wood, he dived onto it and pinned it to the ground. He managed to strap it back into the box. "That was a Bludger?" Harry asked. "Yep, nasty little things."

"Have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked nervously. "Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that, and now the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you, Harry. You don't have to worry about any Quaffles or Bludgers." Woodbegan.

"Unless they crack my head open…" Harry input. "Oh don't worry, the Weasley twins are more than a match for the Bludgers. They're like human Bludgers themselves." Wood said, he brought out the small golden ball.

"This, is the Snitch. This is what you have to seek. It's the most important ball too. It's hard to catch because it's so mfast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch has been caught. So the game can go on for a long time, the longest, I thinik was three months, the players had to be substituted all the time so they could get sleep. Alright that's it, any questions?" Wood asked.

Harry shook his head and I shook mine. "Alright, Jessica, you go sit down on that bench, now, we're not going to practise with the Snitch, it's too dark and we'll loose it. We're going to use golf balls." Wood said, I went over to the bench and sat down, and watched as Harry and Wood flew up into the air and practised.

Wood threw the golf balls too Harry and Harry caught each of them, they only practise for half an hour it had gotten too dark to practise so they packed up and we walked back to the castle. "That Quidditch Cup will have our name on it this year." Wood said happily.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons." Wood said,

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and girls!**


	7. October

**I've been busy this week and for the next two weeks I've got work experience and I have to find my own way there :(**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - October**

I'm glad that I am very organised, and that I have brains, the work is so much different that the subjects at a Muggle school, I'm glad that I am studying Charms, Tranfiguration, Potions and not English, Maths, Science.

_Dear Jessica_

_Busy? WOW! You busy is such a surprise! We hope that they're keeping you on your toes with homework because you left us all alone with each other…_

_I cannot actually believe that you got lost in a school with your fabulous, amazing memory. Which we are totally missing at the moment! We're struggling with our memories!_

_And by the way you will NOT have problems speaking Welsh, just try and speak Welsh when you feel like it! So your school is in a castle? AMAZEBALLS._

_Alright, Sophie here, JESSICA LILY EVANS DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK OF LOOSING YOUR ABILITY TO SPEAK WELSH AS I WILL NOT BE HAPPY AND YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SPEAK BACK AT HOME!_

_How much homework do you get then? Don't you have weekends off or something? Go read that library girl!_

_Please, please, please, please, PLEASE say you can come home over the Christmas holidays, I will miss you sooooooo much gurl!_

_Jas here! As Sophie said, DON'T FORGET THE WELSH LANGUAGE AND YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN TO WALES FOR THE HOLIDAY I HAVE THIS AMAZING PRESENT FOR YOU AND YOU WILL NOT GET IT UNLESS YOU ARE HERE IN PERSON._

_Okay it hurts to write in capital letters all the time so to summerise, don't forget the Welsh language and to come home for Christmas._

_We love you!_

_Love Sophie and Jasmine_

Pepero brought me this letter along with a letter from Ms Happy, asking me if I am treated well, if I'm getting stressed, and all that, all of it was in Welsh and Ron happened to be sitting next to me when I read it. He leant over and read it.

"What's that supposed to say? It's in a weird language." Ron said leaning back. "It's Welsh, it's the language I learned growing up." "Huh?" Ron asked, "English is not my first language." I said simply.

"You can speak a different language?" Fred asked completely amazed, "Sorry for my nosey brother but I'm interested in this too!" George said, they both leant over. "Yeah, Welsh. I'm from Wales you see? Well I was brought up there anyway. The Orphanage had a policy where we learnt English at home and Welsh in school. It was very confusing when I was growing up, I kept getting mixed up but now I can tell the difference." I said,

"Can you speak it now?" George asked, "If you want me too." I replied, "Say… this bacon is the best I've had so far." Fred improvised. "Mae'r bacwn yw'r gorau dwi wedi cael hyd yn hyn." I replied quickly. "Wow. Welsh is _weird._" Ron said.

"Thanks for insulting the language I grew up with Ron," I muttered, "It's all right," Ron said, "Well, Jessica, you have many surprises don't you?" George asked, "Of course I do. I'm a very surprising girl," I said happily. The twins smiled warmly at me before returning to their breakfast.

"Come on, let's go. We've got lessons." I said, finishing up my breakfast. That morning was full of cooking spells and goodness. Professor Flitwick had actually let us use our wands and make things fly. This was very interesting too.

Now that I've been at this school for two months and I've had two letters of my two best friends from Wales but I still miss them though, strangely I feel at home. The Orphanage had never felt like home, it was just somewhere I returned to after school to eat and sleep, but still, I've been at Hogwarts for two months and I am loving it so much!

For Professor Flitwick's lesson I was paired with Dean Thomas, we'd got a mutual bond of our love of Muggle sports like football and rugby. "Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising, the swish and flick, remember, swish and flick, and saying the magic words properly is very important too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Dean and I turned to our feathers and began chanting very clearly "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" After two tries my feather began floating slowly upwards, I flicked my wand up slowly and the feather listened. "Well done Miss Evans! Take five points!" Professor Flitwick said happily.

The next person to complete the task of making a feather float was Hermione Granger though Ron didn't look happy. I helped Dean and perfected my technique during that lesson, once the lesson was over, Hermione and I were walking behind Ron and Harry.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare." Ron said grouchily. Hermione rushed ahead and barged past Harry and Ron, "I think she heard you," Harry said in a softer voice. "So? She must have noticed she hasn't got any friends." Ron snapped. I hurried my pace and caught up with them, I pulled the two of them to the side of the corridor.

"Let me inform you Ron, is that Hermione does have friends, me. I don't care if it's only me, but if you want insinuate that I am nobody then go ahead, but you should know I don't like people threatening my friends. You found that out on the train didn't you?" I said quickly before I hurried off to Hermione.

I found her before she disappeared into the girls' toilet. "Hermione?" I called, following her, she rushed into a stall and slammed the door shut and locked the door. "Go away Jessica! Please!" She cried, I knew she was crying, I could hear her trying to hold back the tears. "Hermione, I'm not going away. I'm your friend. This is what friends do!" I called out.

"You don't understand how it hurts Jessica!" Hermione wept. "I do Hermione, I really do." I replied in a more quiet voice. "No, you've got all these friends at home that keep writing you letters and the only letters I get are from my parents." She said, "I only have two close friends. When I was younger about the age of five, I had some friends. The ones I did never used to help me at all. I used to get bullied too." I said,

"Really?" Hermione asked, she opened her stall door a small way. "Yes, these girls used to bully me so much because I was smaller than them and weaker. And I never fought back. Not until I realised these two girls were in the same Orphanage as me and they came over to help. Those bullies never bullied me again." I said,

"How did you not know they were in the same Orphanage?" Hermione asked, the stall door was opened more now. "Because there's five Dormitories, home is a lot bigger than more orphanages you see, it's all under the control of one woman. The Dormitories go in ages, up to the age of eighteen it is. All the younger ones to the age of five are in the First Dormitory, then the ones aged six to nine are in the Second, the ones aged ten to thirteen are in the Third, the ones aged fourteen to seventeen are in the Fourth and the ones 18 are in the Fifth. There are about 16 rooms in each Dormitory and it's massive, we don't normally mix with each other." I explained.

Hermione had now left her stall so I continued. "The older you get, you have to move all the time. I've been in all three of the Dormitories too. So when the two girls, Jasmine and Sophie helped me, we asked if we could have rooms next to each other. Ms Happy, the woman who's in charge let us once we explained the situation. Then they helped me with my Welsh. Because when you are five they start teaching in Welsh and I struggled so much with it." I said,

"That's so kind of them, Jessica. You have good friends," Hermione said quietly, "Did you have any friends back home Hermione?" I asked, that set her off again. This time she wouldn't budge, even when I said she's missing lessons.

She wouldn't leave. I left her, I knew I wasn't going to get her out of the stall again. I gave up and headed to the next class. I had already wasted a lesson and now I would have to sit through a lesson with Ron who had annoyed me thoroughly.

And he was going to know it. I ignored him for the entire day, sitting away from him next to Dean and Seamus at the Halloween Feast later that night. I knew there was no point in talking to Hermione about getting her to leave the stall.

There were live bats in the room, fluttering high above the candlelight, once again the food appeared, there was pumpkin juice, pumpkin pies, pumpkin pasties, most things were pumpkin related. It was all delicious. Though we didn't get to finish our food because Professor Quirrell came running into the hall.

He looked terrified, his turban was messed up and everyone stared at him and went all silent. He ran up to Professor Dumbledore and stopped, panting. "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." Professor Quirrell gasped out and then he collapsed in a dead faint.

Of course all of us heard this and there was a panic. Everyone was making a noise of some sort until Professor Dumbledore shot about eight purple firecrackers into the air to make us all quiet. "Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Professor Dumbledore commanded.

Percy took charge straightaway, "Follow me! Stick together! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me now. Make way First Years coming though! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" Percy demanded.

We began our long way back to the common room, ahead of me was Harry and Ron, "How could a troll get in?" Harry asked, "Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid. Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." Ron said, we continued up the stairs and then I thought of someone,

Hermione. I hurried up to the two of them. "Harry, Ron," I whispered, seizing their arms and pulling them off to the side. "Hermione." I said, "What about her?" Ron asked in a sharp tone. "She doesn't know about the troll." I said in an equally sharp tone.

"We have to go find her," Harry said, "Fine. Percy better not see us." Ron muttered as we turned and headed back down the stairs and followed some Hufflepuffs. We entered a deserted side passageway, "I think she's still in the girls toilet, that's where I saw her last after _that _idiot insulted her." I said jerking my head towards Ron.

He only just glared at me before we continued our journey. Suddenly, behind us was quick footsteps. "Percy!" Ron hissed, he pulled Harry and I into the shadows quickly. But the person whom we thought was Percy but instead it was Professor Snape.

"What's he doing?" Harry asked quietly, "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" "Search me." Ron muttered, Harry and Ron crept forwards and I followed behind slowly. "He's heading for the third floor." Harry said, "Hang on, can you smell something?" Ron asked, we all sniffed the air.

It was a disgusting smell that I never wanted to smell again. Then there was low grunts and then a couple of loud stomps, and then Ron pointed down the hall where something absolutely massive was slowly moving towards us

It looked totally disgusting, it was about twelve feet tall, it was dull grey and stank to high heaven, it looked like a walking boulder with legs. It must have been the troll. "Look, there's a key in that lock, the troll is going towards that room," Harry whispered, he pointed to the troll, it was shuffling towards a door which indeed had the lock in it.

Harry jumped out slammed the door shut and locked it in one movement. "Yes!" Harry cheered, I had a gut feeling telling me this was a bad idea and as we walked away, just as I began to air my feelings there was a loud piercing scream.

"That's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped, "_Hermione!_" I cried I rushed back to the door and fumbled with the key. I managed to open the door and yank it open, I ran inside and almost screamed when I saw Hermione she was pressed against the wall and she was pale as a sheet.

"Hermione!" I called out. The troll advanced on Hermione, making her turn even more pale. "Confuse it!" Harry yelled, Ron began trying to confuse it by yelling and chucking random objects at the troll, the troll turned to Harry and I, heading towards.

Harry and I scrambled back, as the troll lifted its club. "OY pea-brain!" Ron yelled as he threw a metal rod, the troll turned at Ron's voice, where Harry ran forwards to Hermione and I followed, we grabbed Hermione and tried to pull her out of the way but she couldn't move.

The troll got confused at all the shouting and lunged at Ron but Harry jumped onto the troll's back and his wand went up the troll's nose. That had obviously hurt as the troll went wild trying to throw Harry off. Hermione had now sunk to floor and even I couldn't move her, no matter how hard I tugged she wouldn't budge!

Ron pulled out his own wand, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron yelled, considering earlier he couldn't get the spell rightand now the club flew out of the troll's hand, higher and higher until it dropped onto the troll head with a loud hollow sound.

The troll dropped to the floor and landed on his face. Harry was still on the troll's back, Ron was standing there, shocked that he'd got the spell right, Hermione was still frozen on the floor, I waited with batted breath until Harry was on solid ground again.

"Is it dead?" I asked, "No… I don't think so, I think it's just knocked out." Harry said as he bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. "Urgh, troll boogers." He said wiping the boogers off on the troll's trousers.

All of a sudden there was loud footsteps coming towards us, and a moment later Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell ran into the toilets, Quirrell almost fainted once more and sat on the toilet.

At this moment, Hermione seemed to waken up, and I helped her up, though she still leant on the wall with shaking legs. Snape inspected the troll while Professor McGonagall glared at Ron and Harry who stood in front of Hermione and I.

**_Guess those fifty points are gone now,_** a boy's voice said, the words echoed around my head and I had a sneaky feeling Harry was thinking those words.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" She said, she sounded furious and it was the worst any of us had ever heard before, "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" She asked. Then beside me, Hermione spoke up.

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me," Hermione said quite clearly. "Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall gasped. "I went looking for the troll because I-I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them." Hermione said, and then Ron dropped his wand.

Hermione was telling a lie to one of the most respected Professors at Hogwarts, "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry and Ron managed to knock the troll out. The three of them didn't have time to fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when it arrived." Hermione said, even I was shocked at Hermione for telling the lie.

"Well – in that case… Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this, I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finished the feast in their Houses." Professor McGonagall said, as she spoke Hermione hung her head.

She left the toilets and I stepped next to Harry. Professor McGonagall turned to us. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." She said.

Harry, Ron and I hurried out of the toilets and didn't dare to speak until we were two floors away. "We should have gotten more than fifteen points." Ron said, "Ten you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's." Harry said,

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron muttered, "Mind you, we _did _save her." "She wouldn't have needed saving if we didn't lock that thing in there with her." Harry noted, "That was you Harry, and Ron, I have told you more than enough times Hermione is a great friend and you need to realise that." I said, I ran on ahead of them and stopped at the portrait.

"Pig snout." I said, inside was packed and Hermione was standing by the door. "Are you alright? You were shaken up back then," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, where are they? Where are Harry and Ron? I want to say thank you," Hermione said and just then Harry and Ron entered.

They stopped and stared at Hermione and I and we stared at them. "Thanks." Harry, Ron and Hermione said to each other and then we got food. Even though I am still angry at Harry and Ron, mainly Ron, I think that we're all finally friends.

_Dear Sophie and Jasmine,_

_Of course I am busy, I'm one of the smartest in my classes, and this other girl I've met, who's my friend is smart too and we always win points for our House! Her name is Hermione and she's lovely! We both love the library, so far it's my favourite place at this school!_

_And yeah, we get homework every night and I love it! Lessons finish around about six and then dinner isn't until eight and if I complete all my work then I'll have an hour before I need to go back to my dormitory!_

_I have it all planned out. And yes, I got lost during the first week, there's so many stairs and doorways and tunnels, yes tunnels in a school! I love this school so much even though I am sorry that I've left you both! My new friends have found out I can speak Welsh and they've been asking me to speak Welsh for them so I don't think I can forget the beautiful language._

_And I am sure you're both doing fine without my memory, honestly girls! You both beat me a couple of times for the top in class! _

_School here isn't just school, school, school. On weekends we get them off and if you're 13 you can go down to the local town on certain weekends which is brilliant, but because I'm only 11 I can't, but I can walk around the school grounds and I am sure I haven't discovered everything in this place._

_Anyway, I love you both so much! I don't know if I can girls, Ms Happy has said for me to stay at the school, I know I miss you both too but if it's easier for Ms Happy then I'll go with it! So I'll have to have that present when I come home in the summer girls!_

_I love you too, _

_Love Jessica _

* * *

**Can you all favourite, follow and review on the this story so I know that you all want me to update?**


	8. More Friends Is Better

**I am really sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, I've been overrun with assignments but now I have spare time and I am writing!**

**I don't own anything, remember? ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – More Friends Is Better**

The month left us and we entered November and we all stayed friends, it's unbelievable what a small mountain troll can do to create a friendship, and as the year wore on, we got given a lot more homework and I was trying my best to keep up with the homework. And as Harry and Ron were spending a lot more time with us, we helped them with their homework, Harry especially as he had Quidditch practises all the time.

Wood told me himself that I was allowed to watch the practises and I did a couple of times, taking a book to read with the wand light, using a spell Hermione and I found in the library during to third week of term.

Harry was getting very good, with his _Nimbus 2000_ he was making very good progress. Hermione was fast becoming Harry's and Ron's friend, we were sitting out in the courtyard warming ourselves on the bright blue fire which was in a jam jar, another one of our spells we've learned, my fire comes out in my favourite shade of purple.

We huddled together to keep warm and when Snape walked past we huddled closer. But Snape must have sensed something was up because he limped towards us. "What's that you've got there, Potter?" He asked, it was the library book Hermione had taken out and lent to Harry.

_Quidditch Through the Ages._ "Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me, five points from Gryffindor." Snape said, he took the book and limped away. "He's just made that rule up. Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" Harry muttered, as he glared at Snape.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him." Ron said in a bitter tone. Later that evening as we finished off our Charms homework and Hermione and I were checking over Harry's and Ron's to make sure they would at least pass it.

I could tell Harry wanted that book, it's as if we have this connection that only we could have ever, we seemed to understand each other very well even though some things weird happen, like last week I cut my hand open on my blade on accident and Harry felt my pain.

Harry stood up while I was checking over his Charms work, and told us he was going to go ask Snape if he could have the _Quidditch Through the Ages_ back. "Better you than me." Ron and Hermione said together. It was scary how close they were getting.

About ten minutes later Harry was back and he was panting, he told us about had happened with Snape and how he said, 'How're you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?' that was weird, I mean Snape walked past us on Halloween and I'm sure the thing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville saw was a three headed dog.

I ended up going to bed super early that night and I ended up falling asleep faster than normal, my dreams were about my two friends at the Orphanage and their new lives, not that I had any clue except for what they told me.

The next day I had a letter back from them

_Dear Jessica,_

_Ooooh you little smartie girl! Always top, top, top! What does points mean? Is it like little awards or merit points like we used to have in Primary? If it is well done! If it isn't… WELL DONE. Awww Hermione is a lush name! Oh guess what! _

_Hannah is now a corporal in her cadet thing, ya know, now she says she gets to boss around people there which you know she'll like! She says hi and all the usual stuff._

_So homework every night? Maybe our school isn't as bad… only once a week if we're lucky! So your lessons go on __all__ day? Oh the fun of school eh? Especially your school!_

_So you have tunnels? We have a horrible muddy field for rugby, there's a juniors girls team and Sophie got onto the team, so now she's gone all tough and it's so funny!_

_Well as long as you keep speaking Welsh Ms Happy will be happy with you won't she Jessica? And no, seriously our grades have suffered and we're no longer top without you, of course I am joking, we're struggling but we do miss you a lot. _

_Oh, so we won't be able to see you until the holidays? It's horrible you're not allowed home, you will love your present, Sophie and I saw it in town on a visit and we begged Ms Happy if we can buy it. And she said yes!_

_We both miss you too ya know_, write back soon, love you!

_Love Jasmine and Sophie_

I could tell Harry was nervous, from the sight of him at breakfast and when I woke up I had mixed feelings of utter excitement and nervousness. "You've got to eat something," "I don't want anything." "Just a bit of toast," "I'm not hungry," "Come on Harry, do you want to faint mid-air?" I asked,

"That's not helping," Harry muttered, "Well I don't want you fainting in mid-air," I said, "Harry, you need your strength, Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team." Seamus said through his toast.

"Thanks Seamus," Harry said glumly, he didn't look happy at all, he almost looked green with sick.

At eleven o'clock all of the school was standing in the stands waiting the for the match to begin, as I waited I ran through the Quidditch things I had learned in my head, a couple of people had binoculars. I was standing with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean on the top row so we had the best seats, I was excited for this match, I've never seen one before.

Ron and Seamus was talking happily about Quidditch and all these teams, Holyhead Harpies, Chudley Cannons, all weird names. I turned to Dean, "So, you support West Ham? I totally go for the Bluebirds," I said, "Is that because they're Welsh?" "Yup, and they're brilliant, who do you support in rugby?" I asked,

"Rugby? No one really, why I guess you support Wales." Dean said laughing slightly, "Of course I do! Wales are legends when it comes to rugby, they're like monsters on the field!" I grinned, "What's rugby?" Ron asked, "It's a Muggle sport like football but it's a lot more aggressive than football," Hermione explained,

"How is it more aggressive though?" Seamus asked, "Because in rugby you have to tackle people to get the ball and in football you have to kick it about, I prefer rugby though." I said, "Oh look there they are!" Neville said, the Gryffindor team had left the changing rooms and we all cheered.

Harry walked out behind Fred and George towards the centre of the pitch and then after Madam Hooch spoke a few words to them, they all shot up into the air. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-" the commenter Lee Jordan said but Professor McGonagall cut him off.

"JORDAN!" "Sorry Professor." Lee said, he continued on with the commentary though Professor McGonagall was watching him like a hawk, no wonder, he's brilliant at speaking in public and doing this commentary and being Fred and George's best friend making him cheeky and funny.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's last year only a reserve – and back to Johnson and no, the Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes, he's like and eagle up there, he's going to score… and it's stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood." Lee said into the microphone that boomed around us.

I'm already in love with Quidditch, this is brilliant! I so want to try out for Quidditch next year, I watched as the Quaffle was passed to Katie Bell of Gryffindor, then Flint took the Quaffle again but then a Bludger hit him and the Quaffle was taken by the Slytherins and then a Bludger was hit at him by George.

Even their own best friend can't tell them apart, maybe it's just me? Angelina Johnson got the Quaffle again and quickly I didn't see it happen but Gryffindor scored, and I can say I almost lost my voice cheering.

Once Gryffindor had scored, Hagrid arrived and squeezed up by us, "Hiya Hagrid," I smiled, "Alright ther, bin watchin' from me hut, but it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet eh?" Hagrid asked, "Nope, Harry hasn't had much to do yet," Ron said,

"At least he's kept outta trouble, that's somthin'" Hagrid said, he raised his binoculars towards Harry and peered through, Harry was gliding along the skyline looking over, he was probably watching the game, the Quaffle was passed between players, and then there was murmurs of the Snitch.

I watched as Harry saw the Snitch and dove after it, gaining speed on his broom, suddenly they were neck and neck and then all of a sudden Marcus Flint blocked Harry, and it was on purpose, under my breath I cursed Flint with bad words as Harry struggled to get his broom under control.

Madam Hooch said some angry words to Flint as us Gryffindors screamed "Foul!" Dean Thomas yelled that Flint should have the red card, "What are you on about Dean? What's a red card?" Ron asked, "In football if you get shown the red card you're out of the game." Dean said, "But this isn't football," Ron said simply.

Even Hagrid agreed though, Harry could have seriously been hurt. "They ought change the rules." Hagrid muttered, "And after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-" Jordan said, "Jordan!" Professor McGonagall said,

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul –" Jordan said, "_Jordan, I am warning you!_" Professor McGonagall warned, "All right, all right, Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away no trouble and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession." Jordan said,

The game moved on but then I felt an uncomfortable twinge at the back of my head, instinctively I glanced at Harry and I saw he was struggling to stay on his broom. It was as if the broom was trying to buck Harry off like a frightend horse.

It seems no one except for me had noticed Harry was having trouble as Jordan kept commenting and everyone else kept their eyes on the Chasers and the Beaters. After five minutes people were pointing and whispering.

"Did something happen to it when Flint hit him?" Seamus asked, "Can't have, nothing can interfere with a broomstick unless it's Dark magic. Hermione snatched the binoculars from Hagrid, she looked straight over and then scanned the crowds, "Snape. Look!" Hermione said, I took the binoculars from her and looked through them, sure enough Snape was looking up at Harry, muttering a spell under his breath without stopping. Ron looked through the binoculars and agreed, "The fire spell," I said, "The what spell?" Ron asked, "Leave it to me." Hermione said before speeding off.

I pressed the binoculars back to me and gazed up at Harry, it was terrifying to see Harry being tossed about like a pancake, Fred and George tried to pull Harry onto their brooms but every time they got close to Harry his broom would go higher.

Flint shot about five or six goals, but no one noticed. Across the stadium I could see Snape muttering, still and then all of a sudden Harry would fly about on his broom freely, "Look!" Ron said, pointing up towars Harry,

For some reason Harry was speeding towards the ground in an unnatural speed and looked like he had no intention of stopping when he suddenly pulled up and slammed his hand over his mouth. He fell onto the ground and rolled until he was all fours,

He heaved and then something landed in the palm of his hand. "I've got the Snitch!" He yelled, waving a flashing gold thing above his head. Gryffindors roared loudly as we had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

"He didn't _catch _it, he nearly _swallowed_ it." Flint moaned constantly. Later on after the match, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I went to Hagrid's to have some tea, very strong tea in fact, I couldn't drink it except for teenty-tiny sips.

Ron explained what he had seen through Hagrid's binoculars, "It was Snape, Hermione, Jessica and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you." Ron said, "Absolutely rubbish! Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" Hagrid asked,

We all shared a look, "I found something about him, he tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Harry explained, Hagrid dropped his teapot and his jaw dropped.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked, "_Fluffy?_" "Yeah, he's mine, I bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year, I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid stopped himself before he said anymore, even though all four of us were intrigued.

"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly, "Go on," I prompted, "No, don't ask me anymore. That's top secret that is." Hagrid said, "But Snape is trying to steal it!" "Rubbish! Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' od the sort." Hagrid said,

"So why did he try and kill Harry?" Hermione asked, "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, Snape was muttering under his breath, he never broke eye contact." I said, "I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what its guardin', that's between Professor Dumbleodre an' Nicolas Flamel-" Hagrid said.

"Aha! So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved is there" Harry asked and Hagrid didn't look too happy. He refused to say anymore and we left him.

_Dear Sophie and Jasmine,_

_Who are you calling me little? I have grown a full two inches while I've been here, you wouldn't beliece it but I have! The school I'm at has this point systems where you do something good and you get points but when you do something wrong they take points off you, well me and my friend, Hermione, we get the most points for our class._

_A corporal? I remember her telling me the rank structure, that's a pretty low rank but still, tell her congratulations! _

_And if you get homework once a week then you are extremely lucky girls! The homework here is really easy though and I love it. I'm not missing learning in Welsh or anything, I like learning in English for once, and I'm happy it's for another six years._

_Oh poor report cards, suffering so much, seriously girls, we work well together but we work best on our own too, try it and see what the results are! I can guarantee that you will be surprised._

_Tunnels, yes. Muddy field, no. The field we use for sports is in tiptop condition! Lush green grass everywhere!_

_I'm afraid girls I won't be able to buy you any presents, so when I come home from school in the summer, we go shopping alright?_

_I miss you both too!_

_Love Jessica_

* * *

**I'm currently working on the next chapter of this story, and Efana Pendragon. I'll update Elizabeth's Adventure: Continued tonight and then I'll work on more!**

**Guys, I have a twitter account for this site, like when I'm updating and stuffs.**

**Follow meeeeeee: GGoddess17 **

**Follow, fave and review this story please!**


End file.
